Fire Emblem: Divinity's Corruption
by Marine3950
Summary: When a prince sees his family and friends fall to ancient demons, it it up to him to save not only them, but his entire world. Altverse fanfic, filled with original characters.
1. Chapter 1: Escape from Requiem

**Chapter 1: Escape From Requiem**

Chris was panting as he stopped on the bridge that crossed the River Chape, his sister coming up behind him. A thousand thoughts were rushing through his head, but one question stuck out above all the others: Why? Chris was the crown prince of the nation of Drenix, one of five major nations on the continent of Gailex. He was a good man, and yet here he was, being chased down by his own bodyguards, his death ordered by his own father. At first, Chris had thought that it was some sort of cruel prank that his father had played. His doubts quickly disappeared when Jane, their guard captain, had thrust her spear at Princess Amelia. Chris clutched the wound he had suffered protecting his sister from that blow. Tears ran down his face. Why had his father ordered their deaths? Why had their own bodyguards turned on them so willingly?

He heard the thunder of hooves approach from behind. Chris turned to face them. He knew the lay of the land. The capital, Requiem, had been built in the middle of a ring of mountains, open at one side. In front of them, two horsemen approached. Each rider wielded a lance.

"Amelia, run. If I die here, I die knowing that you managed to escape." As Chris said this, he held his ax out in front of him.

Amelia shook her head, sending her black-red hair flying, and moved beside her brother, brandishing her own spear. "I stand by your side, brother. We live and die as one." Chris nodded. Tears emerged from his blue eyes and rolled down his cheeks as the two riders approached. He shook his head. No, he would fight, and he would live.

As the riders approached, Chris wondered how they looked to their opponents. Chris was a head taller than Amelia, who was fairly average, height wise. Her hair was mostly black, though there were more than a few strands of red hair that had somehow sprouted. His hair was all black, much like his father's. Chris didn't have any facial hair, though. He looked at Amelia for a moment. There was confidence in her shining blue eyes.

The rider directly in front of Chris thrust his spear forwards. He knocked it aside with his axe, and quickly ducked under the horse, bringing his axe against its legs. Horse and rider fell off of the bridge. Chris looked over to his sister, who had slain her adversary's horse, and was fighting him on foot. The rider was no match for his sister, who easily dodged his anemic blows. She dodged a thrust, and countered with her own. Her spear tore through the man's chest, and its thin shaft broke from the force she parted into it. She discarded the broken shaft, and picked up the dead rider's own weapon. Then, nodding to her brother, they ran to the nearby town of Hilgrast.

They stopped for the night in the Zarron forest, a good half day from the capital, the village of Hilsgrast sitting on the horizon. As he lay next to the fire, Amelia looked away from his wound, and into his eyes. "Chris, why would our own father, King Zachary, order the death of his own children? What would our own father gain from this?" A tear rolled down her cheek. "And why would our own guards turn on us so easily? Why would Ash... why would he do that to me?" Chris sat up, and hugged his sister, who broke into tears. "What happened to them? They were acting weird ever since we came back from the expedition to the Tylenda Badlands last month. Father, Jennifer, and Ash just changed. Even Jane changed, and she hadn't even gone to the ruins on any occasion."

Chris thought back to then. His father had recently taken an interest in the ruins that littered the Tylenda Badlands. Specifically, his father had recovered several artifacts from inside one of the ruins. Some dusty gems had caught his father's eye more than anything. He had recovered a similar gem on an earlier expedition. Chris wondered if they had anything to do with it, but what would a few old stones have to do with their father's actions? For now, Chris was just happy that his sister was alright, at least physically.

Chris knew that Ash had proposed to Amelia a few days before their father had returned from his first expedition, the one that he had taken without them. She had happily accepted. So then why, two months later, would he try to kill her? He knew that his sister was far from OK. He knew that her heart had shattered.

"Amelia, go to sleep. We need to rest for tomorrow." Amelia nodded and lay down. Chris closed his eyes, and allowed himself rest.

* * *

Amelia shook Chris awake. Troops had moved out of Requiem, and had started searching the countryside for them. They had to keep moving, needed to find a way out of their own country. They needed help. The nearest major power was Pellion, a few days travel to the north. They would have to pass through Hilsgrast. However, Amelia had noticed that Ash was leading the search. Chris had noticed this as well, and wasn't sure how his sister would act if they had to fight him.

They packed up their camp, and moved quickly towards hopefully friendly territory. Chris noticed that his sister's mind was elsewhere. Chris figured that she was thinking about the same thing he was thinking about: Why had this happened? Had they done something wrong? Perhaps their father disapproved of Amelia's marriage, but that didn't explain why Ash had turned on his fiancé so willingly.

Chris racked his mind for any changes that may have occurred. He came back around to the gems. What were they? A possibility occurred to him, but he quickly dismissed it. They couldn't be... they were just legends, fairy tales. They didn't really exist, did they? But what other explanations were there?

They entered Hilsgrast in the middle of the afternoon. Instead of the usual fanfare that would normally go with their arrival, the town was eerily empty. Chris and Amelia advanced through the town carefully. They stopped at the town square.

In the middle of the town square, two people stood facing Chris and Amelia. Chris immediately recognized them as Jennifer and Ash, despite their wearing full armor. Their distinctive armor gave away their position. A chill ran down his spine. Something wasn't right. Chris brandished his ax, and Amelia drew her spear, reluctant to bear arms against her fiancé. Ash drew his spear, Jennifer her sword.

"Why, Ash? Why do you stand against us? Why do you seek to kill your own fiancé?" Chris received no response. Ash and Jennifer silently moved forwards. Chris and Amelia mirrored their opponents. Chris broke off to fight Jennifer, leaving Amelia to fight Ash.

Chris engaged Jennifer first. He used the blade of his ax to parry Jennifer's sword, and followed with a quick jab. She dodged fluidly, and spun her dodge into a spinning strike, which Chris ducked. He struck out with his foot, and caught Jennifer in her gut. She was pushed back a foot, but quickly recovered. Jennifer feinted a thrust, which Chris moved to parry. He didn't expect the overhead strike, which cut through his ax's shaft, separating the head and shaft.

Chris moved quickly to counter, kicking her sword arm, sending her sword flying away. Chris followed up his attack with two quick punches to her gut. She doubled over, and collapsed, and Chris said a silent thank you to her for teaching him unarmed combat. He dashed over to the sword, scooped it up, and turned to face his sister, trying to figure out if she needed his help. He realized, too late, that she did.

While Chris and Jennifer were more equally matched, Ash held an advantage over Amelia: the fact that Amelia was unwilling to fight her fiancé. Though she traded a few blows with him, Ash disarmed Amelia. Then, he moved in. Rather than strike her down, though, Ash rushed up to her and kissed her. At the same time, Ash slipped a ring on her finger. A dark purple aura radiated out of the ring as it contacted her skin. Chris felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Something was definitely wrong. Amelia dropped to the ground, hands covering her ears. Tears ran down her cheeks. She shook her head for a few seconds, trying to refuse some unheard question, to block out some unheard noise. Then, she stood up, spear in hand. She turned towards him, then looked back at Ash. She looked confused, obviously trying to choose between brother and lover. One last tear ran down her cheek as she stepped away from Chris, towards Ash, who smiled.

Chris couldn't fight three on one. He backed away from Ash and Amelia. Jennifer stopped him, forcing him to his knees, and grabbed the sword. Ash's smile widened. "Please, brother. Don't leave me alone. " Amelia said smiling, the tears returning to her face. She walked forward slowly. She held a second ring. Chris almost considered allowing himself to be captured then and there, if it meant being with his sister. The idea quickly left, though. He cleared his head. He couldn't lose. He broke away from Jennifer, and delivered quick punches to her and Amelia. He hadn't wanted to hurt his sister, but there was no helping it. He picked up the sword and used it to deflect Ash's spear as it flew towards his heart. Chris then threw the sword at Ash, turned, and ran.

Amelia stood up and prepared to give chase, but Ash stopped her, his smile gone. Amelia watched as her brother escaped towards the border, towards Pellion. "Don't worry, Amelia. We will get him. He will join us." Amelia turned to him.

"Ash, do you still love me?" Amelia asked. Ash smiled.

"I do. I always have, and I always shall." Ash said lovingly. Ash kissed her cheek. Amelia blushed.

"You two lovebirds return to Requiem. I must inspect the troops." Jennifer said. Ash nodded, and took Amelia's hand. Together, the three moved towards a building. Behind the building were two snow-white pegasi, each of them with a double saddle. Ash and Amelia mounted one, and Jennifer mounted the other. Ash and Amelia flew off towards Requiem, and Jennifer left to the north.

* * *

Chris had run into the night. He had stopped in another part of the Zarron forest, with a small lake nearby. He was closer to the border. He stopped and tried to catch his breath. Tears streamed down his face. He had lost his father, his sister, his friends, and his kingdom. He had lost his weapons, and he was no doubt being hunted. He hoped his sister was OK. He hoped that he could save her. He hoped that, wherever she was, she was OK. He hoped that, whatever was happening, Amelia would come out of it alright. He wouldn't forgive himself if she got hurt. He slept hard that night.

* * *

Chris woke up in the middle of the night to a gentle touch. He was up quickly, rolling away from the figure that stood before him, his hard leather armor crushing the grass. He stopped rolling and stood, facing the intruder. There was little light, but Chris noticed two things about the figure that stood out. The first was the attire: the figure was wearing pure-white leather armor, with not a speck of dust or dirt marring it. That paled in comparison to the second incredible characteristic: wings. The figure that stood before Chris had a pair of pure-white wings sprouting out of her back. Her face was soft, with deep green eyes and flowing brown hair that fell past her shoulders. She held a sword in each hand, one with a crimson blade, and one with an azure blade.

"A-are y-you a... an angel?" Chris stammered.

She nodded. "Crown Prince Chris, I am Clarissa, Guardian Archangel of your earth-bound nation of Drenix. I come to you bearing news of impending disaster. Your father, King Zachary, has been corrupted, as have your sister, Princess Amelia, her fiancé, Ash, and your guard captain, Jane, and your friend, Jennifer."

"What has done this to my family? To my friends?" Chris asked. "What would make my father turn on me? What would make my sister side against me?" Tears streamed down Chris's cheeks.

"Your father discovered the Soulgems that were locked away in the Tylenda Badlands. Once, the Tylenda Badlands was a sixth nation here on Gailex. However, Tylenda's Guardian Archangel, Zephiel, became corrupt. He made a deal with an Archdemon, gained power in return for freeing it. The Archdemon took control of Zephiel, and then went on to free his brothers and sisters, and together they corrupted the rulers of Tylenda. Your legends of the Divine War are true. We angels entered battle, along with the rest of the nations. The result was a long, bloody war. It ended with the utter annihilation of Tylenda at the hands of the Archdemons. We sealed them into the Soulgems and, unable to destroy them, buried them deep within the ruins of the Tylenda Badlands, where we could keep watch over them. Your father must have found one of the Soulgems, and the Archdemon then told him the locations of the other Soulgems."

Chris shook his head. "Why are you telling me this? Why can't you just exorcise them?" Chris asked.

Clarissa shook her head. "That wouldn't solve the problem. The Archdemons would just leave the body and return to the Soulgems. The hosts would be destroyed, and the Archdemons would remain."

"Then how do I save my father? How do I save my sister?" Chris was unsettled that his sister was corrupted by some demon.

"There is only one way to do so: purification by one of the original Archblades, the swords of the original Archangels, weapons that only an angel may wield. Five of the original six have been lost. There is one left: the Archblade of Tylenda. However, It was tainted by the prescense of an Archdemon, so no angel can wield it without somehow purifying the blade first. This is where you come in, Chris."

"What? I am no priest. How am I to purify a blade touched by the very essence of a Archdemon?"

"Only the power of an Archangel can counteract the soul of an Archdemon. However, the other Guardian Archangels must remain to watch over their charges. That leaves us. I must purify the last weapon able to fight the demons, and you must wield it against them."

Chris nodded in understanding for a moment, then frowned. "If the Archblade can only be used by an angel, how will I be able to use it?"

Clarissa smiled. She stepped forwards, and rested her left hand on his forehead, and her right hand over his heart. A white glow emitted from her hands, and Chris stepped back in shock. His head was swimming. A shot of pain escaped from his shoulder-blades as he felt small wings emerge from them. They each folded against his leather armor. He removed the armor that obstructed the wings, and walked over to the still water of the lake. He marveled at the wings from the mirror-like surface of the water.

The wings were each about a foot long. They were far smaller than Clarissa's wings, which spread to almost fifteen feet, tip to tip. His wings fluttered pathetically. "They will grow in time. However, for now it will be best if you keep your wings covered." Chris nodded, and replaced the armor. He folded his wings. It was tight, but he figured that he could modify his armor later.

Chris looked at Clarissa. "What Archdemons have inhabited my family and friends? Who am I fighting?" Clarissa sighed.

"King Zachary has been claimed by Zephiel, the King of Demons, and the former Guardian Archangel. Your former bodyguard Jennifer is claimed by Jasmine, Archdemon of Deception and Deceit, Lady of Shades. Ash is corrupted by Alexi, Archdemon of Broken Trust and False Justice, Lord of the Undead. Their captain, Jane, is held captive by Jessica, Archdemon of Death and Devastation, Queen of Beasts. Your sister holds Allison, Archdemon of Broken Hearts and Seduction, Princess of the Succubi. They will attempt to force into you Conrad, Archdemon of Chaos and Mayhem, Prince of Horrors. They will also attempt to corrupt the leadership of the other nations, but their Guardian Archangels have been warned, and they will intervene if the royalty is put into threat of corruption."

Chris took in all of this new information. "We are the last hope?"

Clarissa shook her head. "No. _You_ are the last hope."


	2. Chapter 2: Search and Rescue

**Chapter 2: Search and Rescue**

Chris took in all of this new information. "We are the last hope?"

Clarissa shook her head. "No. _You_ are the last hope."

Chris nodded, and looked skyward. "Please watch over me. I need sleep." Clarissa nodded. Chris resumed his slumber.

* * *

Amelia walked into the throne room, Ash standing by her side. They stopped before the king and knelt, their heads down in obedience. Jane stood at the king's right side, her hands clasped behind his back, green eyes staring straight ahead. "Leave us." Zachary ordered. The servants in the room immediately bowed their heads towards their leader and scurried out of the room. Once the last servant had left, Zachary rose from his throne, coming to his full six and a half feet. His coal-black eyes watched the two kneeling before him through unruly black hair. "Alexi, Allison, rise before your king." The king's voice boomed. Ash/Alexi and Amelia/Allison rose before Zachary/Zephiel.

"My lord, what are your orders? Would you have us begin summoning our charges?" Zachary/Zephiel shook his head.

"Not yet. If we open any doors now, then we shall be revealed to all. No, I wish to maintain our secrecy for as long as possible. So tell me, what has delayed Jasmine and Conrad?"

"My lord, Conrad has not yet joined to his host. Chris escaped the trap. His willingness to fight against his own sister was misjudged. However, Jasmine is searching for him as we speak." Ash continued.

"I see. We should make sure that he doesn't escape our grasp again. No matter, you are to go ahead with the plan. Alexi, take command of the troops to the north, on our border with Pellion. Allison, find Jasmine and have her take command of the troops to the south, on the border with Cerillia."

"As you wish, Lord Zephiel." He said. Ash turned on his heels and walked out of the throne room, Amelia following close behind. From there, they walked to where two pegasi were waiting for them. Amelia looked lovingly at Ash, who returned her gaze through his brown eyes. He was perfect, she had decided. He wasn't much taller than her, maybe an inch. His hair was muddy blonde, and cut short. He was also the most considerate and loving person she had ever met outside of her family. They kissed, then mounted their rides and flew off. As she flew, Amelia felt the presence of the Archdemon inside of her.

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me?" Amelia said aloud, finally unabe to stand it any longer

_Because, when all is done, we shall both be with our lovers._

Amelia blushed. "What? What do you mean?"

_I love Alexi, and you love Ash. They are linked, and so are we._

"And you expect me to believe that you have no other motives?"

_Of course not, but those motives are also shared._

"What do you mean, shared? I am nothing like you."

_No? We both love another. We both seek power. We both wish to stay alongside our brother. Let me guide you, Amelia. We can achieve our goals together._

"I will not help you. No matter how similar our goals, I will not help you." A wave of pain shot through Amelia. She felt like her body was on fire. Then, as quickly as it had struck, the pain died.

_You will help me. I know you will. Even the strongest will has a breaking point. Even your will shall break._

"Then until it does, I will resist you." Amelia was rewarded with another wave of intense pain.

_Resist me, and you resist yourself. Embrace me, for we are merely two parts of the same whole._

Amelia knew her body's limits. One more blast of pain like that would send her into shock, and plummeting to her death. "Please stop. I'll do as you ask." Amelia felt a wave of intense pleasure rock her entire body. She gasped. "My gods... What was that?"

_A reward. More shall come if you continue to please me by obeying without question. Now, look below, and keep an eye out._

Amelia looked down. She saw a person walking towards the Drenix/Pellion border. Amelia involuntarily pulled the reins of the pegasus, which stopped. She swore.

_Who did you see?_

"My brother."

_Take us down._ Amelia hesitated for a moment, sighed, then reluctantly steered the pegasus towards her brother, her spear drawn.

* * *

Clarissa had taken flight above Chris. So when a pegasus had appeared, Clarissa had moved higher to avoid being seen. Apparently it had worked, but now that pegasus was descending towards Chris, and the rider had drawn her spear. Clarissa folded her wings, and went into a steep dive.

* * *

Chris was knocked off of his feet by Clarissa, and he winced as he slammed into a tree. He pushed the pain away, though, when Amelia landed a pegasus where he had been moments before, her spear drawn. "Brother! Thank goodness I found you!" Amelia put her spear away. "Who is... is she... oh my gods."

"You don't fool me, Archdemon. I know what you are." Chris said. Amelia frowned.

"What do you mean? Chris, its me, Amelia. I'm your sister." Amelia pleaded. "Please, come be with me. I need you by my side." She held out a ring, a coal-black stone set into it. A Soulgem, like the one that was set into the ring on her other hand.

"Take your empty promises elsewhere, silver-tongue. They fall on deaf ears here." Clarissa said. She moved next to Chris.

Amelia shook her head. "Chris, are you going to listen to some wing-beater, or your own sister?" Chris was about to answer when another pegasus landed. Jennifer jumped off of the saddle and ran up to them. "Chris! Are you Oka... Oh my gods... Is that..." Amelia nodded. Jasmine smiled.

"Chris, this wing-beater told you that we corrupt our hosts, right?"

"Don't listen to her, Chris. She will twist the truth into lies, pass lies for truths." Clarissa said.

Jasmine shook her head. "We don't corrupt them, we merely inhabit them. We cause them no harm. We merely help them achieve their wishes."

"It's true." Amelia added. "I'm with Ash. I... I'm happy. Isn't that what you want?"

"Well, yes. I want you to be happy, but this isn't the way for you to be happy."

"Well, I'm happy. Please... please come with me. Please be happy with me."

Chris took a step forward. How could he hurt his sister? All she wanted was to be happy. Clarissa's assault returned him to his senses. She flew forwards, cutting at Amelia and Jennifer. Chris cleared his head, and took two steps back. He was hurting his sister by joining her. "Clarissa! Give me a sword!" She jumped back, and handed off one of her weapons to him. They stood side-by-side, facing their adversaries.

"Chris... Why?" Tears came to Amelia's eyes.

"Because this isn't you, Amelia. You aren't like this. I'll find a way to save you. You and Ash." Chris said with conviction.

Chris slowly backed away from them. He kept his eyes on his sister. "Please, don't do this to yourself. Fight it. I know you can. I love you."

"I love you, too." Amelia said. She turned to Jennifer. "Fly quickly. The troops at Fort Carmine await your command. I shall deal with my brother." Amelia whispered. Jennifer nodded, then got on her pegasus and took off, leaving Amelia alone.

"Chris, please come back with me. I need you by my side. I don't want to lose you. Not after losing mom." A tear fell down Chris's cheek at the mention of their dead mother. She had died giving birth to a daughter, which they had named after her. The baby had died a few days later.

Chris shook his head. "No. I will not join you. Doing so would doom us all."

"So then there is nothing I can say or do to make you come willingly?"

Chris shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"I am too." A tear ran down Amelia's cheek.

Chris turned away from Amelia, and ran off. Clarissa followed close behind, though she kept turning back to watch Amelia.

Amelia sighed. She wanted to scream. Instead, she remounted her pegasus. Pegasi were such pure creatures, kin to the angels themselves. The fact that she, the host of a demon, was riding one made her sick. She breathed deeply. Her heels dug into the creature, and it took off. She flew back to Castle Requiem.

"King Zachary will not be pleased to know that my brother is protected by an angel."

_I know. However, you performed admirably. Had that wing-beater not been there, you would have claimed him then and there. _Amelia gasped as another wave of pleasure washed over her. She clutched the mane of the pegasus as the pleasure subsided. _Continue your service, Amelia, and more shall come._

* * *

Chris stopped to catch his breath. He panted for a moment, then looked at Clarissa. "Thank you."

Clarissa nodded. "You are too important to lose. If you are lost, then Gailex is lost. Now, you need to rest. Tomorrow, we move on further."

"We should move on a bit further." Chris said. Clarissa nodded, and they walked on. They started running when they smelled the smoke.

* * *

Chris and Clarissa burst out of the forest. In front of them, a village situated in a clearing was burning. The flames illuminated the clearing and the carnage that had occurred there. Bodies lay everywhere, most without weapons nearby. Chris felt stunned. This had happened in his country, his nation. He walked between the smoldering buildings, stepping over dead bodies. The silence was eerie. Not a single sound other than his breathing and his beating heart. No birds sang, no babies cried. He was so wrapped up in his own world that he wasn't paying enough attention to his surroundings.

The arrow past just in front of his face, and stuck into the wood side of the hut. He turned to the source to see a girl loading another arrow into her bow. "Get out of here, dirty scavenger. Just drop what you took and leave." The girl was young, maybe sixteen or seventeen. She had fair skin, and her dazzling blue eyes shone. Her hair was deep red, and it fell to her shoulders. She squinted her eyes, then widened them as she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Y-y-you're Prince Chris! I am sorry, your highness!" She returned the arrow to her quiver, and dropped to a knee. Chris shook his head.

"It's all right. What happened here? Who attacked this village?"

"Bandits. They wanted more than we had, so they just took everything. They even stole some of the women." A tear ran down her cheek.

"Where are they now?" Clarissa asked, unfurling her wings. The girl knelt there, awed by such a sight. There was an angel standing before her!

"My gods." She whispered. She snapped back. "The bandits. I don't know where they went. Sorry."

"It is alright. We will find them..." Chris said, trailing off. "Your name is?"

She smiled. "Lily. Thank you for offering me your help, but I am sure that you have more important things to do than helping a lowly peasant find some bandits."

Chris shook his head. "No, I don't. Please, let me offer you my help. I can't believe that something like this could happen in my own kingdom. I want to make this right."

Lilly nodded. "Thank you, Prince Chris."

Chris nodded, and turned to Clarissa. "Can you find them?"

Clarissa shrugged. "I can try." She stretched her wings, and took off with a single silent beat. She quickly gained altitude, and scanned the surrounding area for any sign of the bandits. She saw smoke to the east, in the direction of the Tylenda Badlands. Clarissa descended, and relayed the information to Chris and Lily.

"How far?" Chris asked.

"A day's travel, maybe a little more."

"Then we had better get moving."

* * *

They made good time as they followed the bandits. They knew they were on the right track when they saw the first body. It was a woman, maybe forty. She leaned against a tree, pinned to it by the sword thrust into her gut. Chris wretched, less out of disgust, and more from the fact that this had happened in his own country. Chris wanted to bury the woman, to at least give her a proper grave, but he knew that there was no time. Fighting back another wave of vomit, Chris retrieved the sword, a simple broadsword, said a quick blessing, and continued on.

* * *

The sun was setting behind them when they finally met up with the bandits. They had camped in a clearing, twenty warriors in all, with half guarding prisoners. Chris counted ten prisoners. Most of them were women, but one of them was a middle-aged man, who wore the robes of a priest. Lily nocked an arrow into her bow. She took aim at the nearest of the bandits, pulled the bowstring back to her ear, and let the arrow fly.

The bandit fell, the arrow passing into his chest. He screamed in pain as he fell, and suddenly nineteen other bandits approached their group. Lily nocked another arrow, and sent it into another bandit. Meanwhile, Clarissa and Chris engaged their opponents hand-to-hand. The bandits were unskilled, but their numbers presented Chris and Clarissa with a challenge.

Chris blocked an ax as it came crashing down, and barely managed to sidestep a lance thrust towards him. He barely managed to parry a sword as its wielder cut at him. Even Clarissa was hard pressed to avoid the multiple blades sent towards her. Lily did what she could to thin their ranks, but Chris knew that they were doomed. A bandit charged him with a spear, catching Chris off-balance and unable to block or dodge. Chris braced for impact.

The bandit was hit by a bolt of pure light, which easily cut him in two. Chris was astonished, as were the rest of the bandits. He and Clarissa used the distraction to cut through as many of the bandits as they could. From twenty, Chris found there were only ten left now. They ran. Chris wanted to pursue them, but Clarissa stopped him. "They aren't worth it." Chris nodded, and looked over at the former prisoners.

The man was laying on the ground, clearly winded from some exertion. One of the women, who Chris recognized was a cleric, was sitting next to him, chanting some divine blessing. Chris walked over to them, Lily and Clarissa following close behind. The other eight villagers were awestruck by the prince and the angel, but the cleric continued to focus on the chant she was reciting. She finished her chant, and watched as the man who lay before her sat up, clearly re-energized. Only then did she look at Chris. Her eyes went wide when she saw him, and when she saw Clarissa's wings, she dropped to the ground, bowing before them.

"Is this a vision?" She asked. Chris was about to answer, when Clarissa spoke.

"Rise, Sister Natalie. Rise, Brother Artemis." The two looked at each other, and quickly stood before the Guardian Archangel. Natalie was short, maybe five and a half feet tall. Chris guessed she was about twenty. She wore white robes, though they were soiled from travel. Her red-brown hair was cut short, falling to her neck. She unconsciously brushed a strand out of her green eyes. Artemis, however, was easily around forty, but he was fit for his age, and his brown hair hung messily above his brown eyes.

"Are you truly an angel?" Artemis asked. Clarissa nodded.

"I am, and I bear grave news. The Archdemons are released. Drenix's royalty has been almost completely corrupted. Chris is the only one that isn't tainted. However, the Archdemon Conrad has him marked."

Their eyes widened. "The Dark Ones have returned?" Clarissa nodded.

"Unfortunately, the other Guardian Archangels must stay with their charges to make sure that they remain pure. This means that Chris and I must retrieve the Archblade. However, I am sure that, with me protecting him, the Dark Ones will not hesitate to summon their underlings. Even I will not be able to hold them back. I ask you, are you willing to protect this man, even if it means losing your own lives?"

They both immediately nodded their heads. "If the Dark Ones have returned, then it is our duty to protect him." Natalie said. Artemis looked at Lily.

"Can she be trusted?" Artemis asked. Clarissa nodded.

"I would be able to tell if she had been corrupted. She is pure." Artemis nodded.

Chris looked at Artemis and Natalie. "How can you two fight?"

"Artemis is well taught in the divine arts, and I can heal and exorcise." Chris nodded.

The sun set on the battlefield. They accompanied the other eight surviving villagers back to their ruined home. When they arrived, several older men and boys emerged from the ruined homes and hugged the returned women. They had hidden, waiting for their return. Chris had expected Lily to stay behind when they left the next day, but she came with them.

"My mother was the one pinned to the tree. My father died here. Without them, I have no one. Please, take me with you." Chris nodded. They headed east, towards the Tylenda Badlands, towards the hope of the rest of the continent.


	3. Chapter 3: Imperial Plans

**Chapter 3: Imperial Plans**

They headed east, towards the Tylenda Badlands, towards the hope of the rest of the continent.

* * *

"WHAT! AN ANGEL!?" Zephiel was furious. First he had learned that Chris had escaped. Now he learned that Chris was being protected by an angel. "BUT NOT JUST ANY DAMNED WING-BEATER! HE'S GOT THE DAMN _GUARDIAN ARCHANGEL_ PROTECTING HIM! HOW DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?" Zephiel sat back on the throne. He took several deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, Zephiel, but the angels were bound to get involved eventually." Amelia said quickly. Zephiel shot her a furious look.

"Get rid the angel. I don't care how you do it, if you kill her or corrupt her, but I don't want to see you again until it is done. If you can't handle a damned wing-beater, then I'll do it for you, and you can be sure that I will make your punishment a very severe one." Amelia nodded. She knew that there were plenty of ways to torture a demon, and more than a few would hurt the host just as much.

"Yes, my king. It will be done." Amelia quickly left.

Amelia quickly made her way from the throne room to her pegasus, which was waiting outside the keep.

_Fly to the border with Pellion._

"As you wish." Amelia whispered. She climbed aboard the creature, and it lifted them into the sky. Amelia quickly steered it north. "What are you planning?"

_I plan to fight fire with fire._

"Then you risk getting burned." Amelia said.

_You are my bucket of water, Amelia. You would do well to remember that._

* * *

King Zachary turned to Jane, whose gray eyes returned his stare. She stood tall, though she was still shorter than him by a few inches. Her left hand grasped a simple oak staff, topped with a rather plain emerald. "What would it take for you to call forth a Wyvern?"

"How old of a Wyvern do you seek, my king?" Jane asked.

"Twenty years." He answered.

Jane thought for a moment. "I would need a large space. It would need to be quiet enough for me to concentrate, as well. As for a time frame, I would need a day's time for summoning."

Zachary paused, thinking of his available options. He turned to Jane. "The mountains surrounding the castle should be adequate. Summon six of them. I trust the kin of Fallen more than the kin of Seraph that we ride now."

Jane nodded at the request. "I shall prepare for the trip, and return in a week's time." With that, Jane left the throne room. As she walked, her hair followed the contours of her upper back.

* * *

Ash had spent two nights on the vast Terjut Plains that dominated much of the country's northern lands. He was not in a hurry, but he knew that if he took too long, then there would be a harder battle to fight. Pellion was sure to notice the massing troops on their borders eventually. However, he felt that he didn't need to fly nonstop, though he did push his mount while it was in the air. However, last night Ash had noticed that the pegasus had somehow injured its right-wing joint. While not a serious injury, it did prevent flight. Ash wasn't happy with that, but there was nothing he could do but wait for it to heal. Until then, he would go on horseback.

He took a sip of his water. His thoughts wandered back to Amelia. He loved her with every shred of his soul. She was his world, his life. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, to corrupt her, but Alexi had said that she'd feel no pain when it happened. Ash had taken encouragement from that, but when he had put the ring on her, she had clearly been hurt somehow. Why had she cried?

_It was because she was torn between you and her brother._

"Love or family. Not an easy choice, but you told me that she would not feel pain."

_She felt the pain because her brother had resisted. Had her brother been brought down first, she wouldn't have shed a single tear._

"Her brother hurt her?"

_Not intentionally, but yes._

"Then I shall hurt him."

_If you get that chance. For now, you must concentrate on getting to Fort Carmine._

Ash sighed, and looked up at the sun, which was sitting high in the sky. He wondered what the others were doing now.

* * *

Jennifer sat in the saddle, and watched as the gentle hills of southern Drenix rolled by. She had flown non-stop for two days and two nights, and her mount was showing fatigue. She patted the creature's mane. "Only a bit more. Keep going." Jennifer noticed a glint on the horizon. She smiled, and gently reined in on the pegasus, a signal telling it to descend. The pegasus entered a glide, cruising towards the shape of Fort Croslic, the command point for Drenix's southern forces along the border with Cerillia.

Jennifer was a tall woman. She stood about as tall as Chris, and her hair was about as long as Jane's, though hers was dark brown rather than blonde. Her hazel eyes shone with intelligence, and every pound of her body was bone and muscle.

"You know as well as I do that they probably already know about our invasion."

_I wouldn't put it past Johnathan to investigate our troop movements._

"Still, I have to admit that your excuse is fairly ingenious. Even from here, I can see our men."

As they flew closer, the sounds of combat filled the air, and Jennifer couldn't help but smile. Wooden weapons. The men were engaging each other in real combat, but with fake weapons. The premise of "conducting live training in rough terrain to keep our troops fresh" was not unheard of, but this actually looked the part.

_And across the border, though they may be a bit unnerved, this display should lower their guard._

"Then, in the dead of night, we split the troops into three groups, and march across their border with total surprise on our side. An excellent plan, but I still don't know how you intend to get rid of Johnathan."

_With any luck, we won't have to._

"What are you planning?"

_Just trust me._

Jennifer laughed. "Coming from you, that's actually pretty funny."

Jennifer brought her pegasus down softly, and jumped off. Two men approached it, and they led it off to an open field where horses were grazing. Jennifer looked at the third man, who had stayed behind.

He was a tall man, well-built with plenty of lean muscle. He was bald, though he did sport a red goatee. He wore the combat-ready uniform of a commander: Leather pants and gloves, and a hard leather curiass over a leather shirt. He was not a general yet, but then he wasn't a sergeant either. Had he been wearing his dress uniform, there would've been a plethora of medals arrayed over the right side of his chest. Most were for bravery, though one stood out above the others, both literally and figuratively. The medal would sit on top of the rest, but it showed that he was no mere commander.

Jennifer reached out her hand. "Commander Griffith of the Elite Eight, I assume?" The man smiled, and shook her hand. "A pleasure, General Jennifer. Your reputation as the Silver Comet precedes you." She smiled back. "Not nearly as much as your own. A member of the Elite Eight at Commander was unheard of until you came along."

"Honestly, I was surprised to learn that his highness wasn't going to lead this fight. There has been a lot leading up to this, too. Tensions have been running high for years. Is there a reason that he couldn't be here in person?" Jennifer nodded.

"It's... complicated. There are issues in the royal family that he needs to deal with. From what I have heard, Chris is the problem." Griffith nodded. Jennifer continued "He hasn't been the same since their mother died last year. Then, their father starts shutting himself into his room, starts looking at those ruins. His sister spends a lot of time with Ash. He's been lonely for a while."

"What did King Zachary find in those ruins anyways?" Griffith asked.

"Not much. A few trinkets, some rusty old swords, a few dusty manuscripts, and more damn rats and bugs than there are stones in Requiem." She shrugged. "Not sure what he expected. Honestly, I'm surprised there was anything left. I was sure that those ruins were picked clean by Scavengers long ago."

Griffith nodded. "How are Ash and Amelia doing?" Jennifer smiled.

"Still waiting for those love birds to get married." Jennifer admitted.

They looked up at the sun, which was directly above. Griffith towards the troops. "Where are you going?" Jennifer asked.

"Noontime's not a good time for men to be out and about in full gear. Not after hours of exercise like that."

* * *

Chris put the armor back on, and was relieved to feel no pressure on his wings. He had explained to Lily, Artemis, and Natalie that Clarissa had made him an angel when he had removed his armor to cut the holes. The wings had grown about a foot, and it had started to hurt to keep them penned up. Now, his wings were freed from their prison, and he felt the ache fade with every flap they made. Clarissa had given him a leather robe to conceal the wings. He folded them against his back, and put the robe on. It was looser than the armor had been, which he was grateful for.

They had made good time as they worked their way towards the Tylenda Badlands. They had to avoid villages and towns, though, and often times they had to backtrack to avoid patrols. They'd had a few close calls, but they hadn't had to fight.

Clarissa flew down. "The town ahead of us is sitting on the only crossing point for miles. There is a substantial military garrison. What's more, there are Scavengers riding towards the town from a few miles upriver."

Chris felt his blood run cold. Scavengers were tribes of nomads that lived by razing towns and then scavenging the ruins. They lived their lives in the saddle, and they fought with a level of skill usually found only in mounted knights. Chris had fought against Scavengers in the past. He knew what to expect.

"How many?" Chris asked quickly. "How many Scavengers?"

Clarissa shook her head. "At least one hundred." Chris swore.

"We need to move fast. I don't care if there are Imperial troops there, I won't stand by and watch innocent people get slaughtered."

Lily nodded. "I've seen first hand what happens when that many Scavengers decide to hit a town. We need to move fast."

The town was about a thousand yards ahead. Chris broke into a sprint towards the town's gates. Once he was about a hundred feet from the gates, he yelled "Open the gates!" The gatekeeper obliged him. The portcullis rose, and Chris stepped through. He was quickly surrounded by ten armed men. Each of them held a spear about three inches from his neck.

"Listen to me." Chris said. "There are Scavengers riding in from upriver. A few miles out and closing fast. You have to prepare, or..."

"Or what?" Two men in front of him parted to reveal a man in soft leather robes. At his hip was a scabbard. Chris knew instantly that this man wasn't of Clergy. Chris was standing before a Myrmidon, a master of sword-play and martial-arts.

"I am Bryan, Sergeant of the Imperial Drenixian Army. You are a wanted man, Chris. Why should we believe you?"

Bryan was a tall man, with plenty of muscle. His dirty blonde hair was cut short, and he wore a red headband, denoting his high level of skill. He held himself with dignity, and with confidence.

"Because if you don't, this town is doomed. There are at least a hundred of them riding here. I'm telling you, you have to prepare for them, or this town won't stand a chance."

Bryan was about to respond when Clarissa landed on the gate. He looked up in awe at the Archangel. "He is telling the truth, honorable warrior. I have seen them with my own eyes. They approach fast. There is little time left." By now, the thunder of horse hooves was clear in the distance. The soldiers lowered their weapons and immediately rushed into town, warning the citizens.

Bryan looked at Chris. "Why do you care so much for your enemy?" He asked. Chris shook his head.

"Because you aren't enemies in my eyes. You are countrymen. I will not stand by and watch as my own citizens die." Bryan nodded.

"You are a man of bravery and honor, Chris. I am glad to fight at your side."

Chris looked Bryan right in the eyes. "Please listen to me. The king, my father, has been corrupted by an Archdemon. So has my sister, and the Royal Guards. He plans to corrupt me as well. Please join my cause. Help me end his reign." Bryan was unsure of how to take this new information. He was about to answer when an arrow landed between them.

"There is a battle to fight. Meet me here after it is done." With that, he reached to his scabbard and drew two swords from it, and rushed out of the gate. Chris realized that it was a double sword. Seconds later, twenty men armed with spears ran out after him. Along the wall, archers drew back their bowstrings and let loose their arrows. A single fire-bolt careened towards the approaching Scavengers.

Chris followed the spear-men to the battlefield. Behind him, Lily followed with an arrow resting on her bowstring, and Artemis was crossing himself. Clarissa and Natalie had also come, though they were preparing to receive the wounded. They met up with the formation, which had formed a skirmish line, their spears pointing towards the incoming Scavengers. Chris prepared himself, holding the broadsword in both hands. He had cleaned the blade, not wanting to be reminded of who it had claimed.

The first wave of the Scavengers had been bloodied by the archers and the mage. There were still a good number left, but they had lost much of their inertia. Still, their impact with the spear line was impressive. Chris entered the battle alongside Bryan, and together they fought. Chris immediately swung his weapon at the nearest horse, lopping off its head and sending the rider tumbling off his saddle. As he recovered from the swing, Bryan fended off her and another Scavenger. An arrow unched through her neck and she collapsed, and Bryan turned his attention to the mounted enemy. Bryan blocked a downward crush from a mace, and flourished his blades, relieving his adversary of his weapon. Before he could react, Bryan cut the man's foot off, and slapped the horse with the flat of his blade. The horse reared up, and the man fell off his saddle. Chris then blocked a blow headed for Bryan, and cut through its sender. Chris dropped the broadsword and retrieved the mace, feeling more comfortable with the shorter weapon.

Chris looked up and down the line, checking to see if any of the spear-men needed help. They didn't. Chris noticed that the rest of the Scavengers had turned and were fleeing. The defense force suffered no deaths, though one spear-man had suffered a nasty looking cut along his chest. Natalie had moved to where he was and started chanting. The defenders had also managed to capture a few riders and some horses, including the one that Byran had disarmed.

Chris looked at the corpses that were strewn in front of him. He counted twenty-five Scavengers, and twenty-one horses. A corpse moved. Twenty four Scavengers. It was the girl whose horse Chris had decapitated. She stirred, groaning. Her arrow wound was bleeding. Chris moved over to her and knelt beside her. He carefully rolled her over, and broke off the arrowhead, which had managed to penetrate all the way. He then carefully extracted the shaft of the arrow. Her eyes fluttered open "Thank you." She croaked. How was she still alive? He had seen the arrow pass through her neck. She should be dead.

Chris called Natalie over. She ran up to him, asking "What happened?"

"She survived an arrow passing through her neck. I need you to heal it."

Natalie nodded, and knelt beside the girl. "What's your name?" Natalie asked.

"M-Melody." She said. Natalie smiled.

"You'll be OK, Melody. You'll be OK." Natalie pressed her hands over the two holes that the arrow had made, and began chanting. Chris watched as white light and red blood escaped from under her hands. The light slowly brightened, then flashed for an instant. When Natalie removed her hands, the holes were gone, though her hands and Melody's neck were still bloody. Melody moved to sit up, but Natalie held her down. "Just relax for a bit." Natalie said as she dug into her shoulder bag. She pulled out a water-skin, and quickly rinsed her hands and Melody's neck. She then capped the waterskin, and returned it to her bag. Melody stood up, and looked to Chris.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

"Because you haven't experienced life yet. You have more living to do." He answered.

Melody shook her head. "I am forever in your debt. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Chris immediately nodded, and told her about how the demons had corrupted his family. "...so we are heading to retrieve the Archblade. Will you join us?"

Melody sighed. "I owe you my life. I shall follow you, Prince Chris." Chris smiled, then went to the town's gates. Bryan met him inside.

"I have decided to accept your request. I shall fight by your side."

Chris smiled. "Thank you. We should rest for the night. Meet us at the gate on the other side of the river at sunrise."

Bryan nodded. "I shall." Together, the group walked towards a nearby inn, the sun setting on the town.


	4. Chapter 4: Corruption

**Chapter 4: Corruption**

Chris smiled. "Thank you. We should rest for the night. Meet us at the gate on the other side of the river at sunrise."

Bryan nodded. "I shall." Together, the group walked towards a nearby inn, the sun setting on the town.

* * *

Jennifer flew above the advancing army. The silence of night had been broken a few hours ago when Drenixian troops stormed across the border into Cerillia. The Cerillian border guards had been easily dispatched, and their blitz found several border posts unprepared for an attack. There were a few forts that were actually ready for an attack, but they were the exception to the rule. Now, Cerillian troops were regrouping, beginning to form a coherent defensive front. However, it was too little, too late.

Below, Drenixian cavalry rode through another group of resistance, scattering the enemy soldiers that had managed to regroup. Drenix had made steady progress since the attack had begun, but was slowing down to keep their supply lines from stretching too thin. The attack would stall momentarily, at least until more supplies arrived. Until then, Drenix was content to turn away Cerillia's anemic counterattacks.

To her right, Jennifer saw the first hint of the rising sun. The plan had worked. The sun had risen and Drenix had managed to overtake the entire border, and even advance a few miles past that. However, now they played a waiting game. Jennifer looked out across the battlefield, looking for signs of her prey. Her spies had told her that he was in the area, so where was...

The banner was a pair of swords crossed over a shield, all sitting on a green background. Her focus went not to the banner, nor to its bearer. Her eyes darted to the man in the middle of the formation. She smiled. Her prey had arrived.

* * *

Prince Adam was average looking. He had messy brown hair, dull brown eyes, and was of average weight and height for a man of twenty. He also had a brilliant mind, able to take in everything around him and process it in an instant. That mind made him well suited to military command. That mind was why he had been put in charge of the border's defense.

Prince Adam hadn't been surprised when an aide had woken him up in the middle of the night, telling him that the border was in chaos. He wasn't surprised when his aide had told him that Drenix had invaded on the grounds of "preserving Drenixinan interests". He wasn't surprised when he was informed that a member of Drenix's Elite Eight was leading the attack. What did surprise him, though, was when Johnathan had appeared to him. The Guardian Archangel said that something was wrong, that he had felt an aura of darkness. Johnathan had insisted on coming along. Adam wasn't really in a position to argue with a Seraph, so he said yes.

Now, Adam was glad Johnathan had come. From the horse next to Adam's, Johnathan deflected a javelin that would've pinned Adam's thigh to his horse, and his horse to the ground. Looking up, both saw the form of a pegasus hurtling towards them. Johnathan didn't hesitate. He threw off his cloak, unfurled his wings, and took off, winging his way towards the attacker, leaving several stunned guards behind.

* * *

Jennifer reined her pegasus to a stop and drew her sword. Seconds later, Johnathan was level to her, his sword also drawn.

Johnathan was short, about five-seven. His wings reached eight feet in either direction. His eyes shone emerald-green, and his hair was blonde.

"Jasmine, Archdemon of Deception and Deceit. Lady of Shades. Taking host of a guard rather than a royal? Or perhaps they were already claimed?"

Jennifer flashed a smile. "I'm flattered that you would take such interest in me, Johnathan. Of course, I know who you are as well. Guardian of Cerillia, Archangel of Truth and Intelligence. Tell me, what do you think I am here to do?"

Johnathan rolled his eyes. "Why else would you be here Silver-Tongue. You came to corrupt Prince Adam. To use him to corrupt the king and queen, and his sister. To corrupt his country."

Jasmine shook her head. "I would expect that answer from you. No, I am here for a different reason."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "What might that be?"

Jasmine sheathed her sword. "Johnathan, I am more than just a demon. I am your counterpart. You are of truth, and I am of lies. You are of information, I am of misinformation. We are two halves of the same whole: Knowledge."

Johnathan held up his free hand. "I know all of this. Next, you will proceed to tell me that knowledge is a double-edged sword, that you try to keep it away from those who have too much of it, like myself and Prince Adam. You will try to worm your way past me with your double-talk and half-truths. Save your breath."

Jasmine shook her head again. "Knowledge is power, but remember that power corrupts. I am trying to remove corruption."

"And how would you intend to do this?" Johnathan said, putting his sword away to humor her.

Jasmine's smile returned. "How else? If I am to remove corruption, I must remove power, which means I must remove knowledge."

Before Johnathan knew what was happening, Jasmine drove her pegasus into him, winding him. She then used her sheathed sword as a club, slamming it against the side of Johnathan's head. He went out cold. Jennifer caught him, and pulled him onto the saddle.

"What now? He'll wake up eventually." Jennifer said.

_Place your hands on each side of his head, palms on his temples._

Jennifer did so, and was about to ask for further instruction when a dark purple glow flowed out from under her hands.

"What's happening?" Jennifer asked.

_No knowledge, no power. No power, no corruption._

"And you'll leave him like that?"

_I said that I would remove corruption. I never said I wouldn't put it back when I was done._

* * *

As it turned out, Ash's pegasus had suffered in internal infection at the wing joint. It had died in the night. However, as luck would have it, Ash was quickly picked up by a supply train on its way to the Drenix/Pellion border. He explained his situation, and the train double-timed it the rest of the way to the border.

When he arrived at Fort Carmine, he was surprised to see Amelia waiting for him.

"Amelia!" He said, running to hug her.

She smiled. "Ash!" They embraced, but quickly ended their hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked. "I wasn't told that you were coming."

Amelia smiled. "Come with me." She turned and went into the fort. Ash followed.

They walked for a bit before ending up in a bedroom reserved for visiting dignitaries. Ash opened the door for Amelia, and closed it behind them.

"Why did you bring me here, Amelia?" Ash asked.

"Because, Alexi, Zephiel has asked that I eliminate Clarissa, Drenix's Guardian Archangel, who is watching over Chris."

Alexi frowned. "Then why come here instead of hunt down the wing-beater?"

"Because I am not going to be able to beat that particular wing-beater in equal combat. I need help." Allison explained.

Alexi shook his head. "I can't very well leave my post to help you."

Allison smiled. "Not you. Think for a moment. Who is Pellion's Guardian Archangel?"

Alexi smiled. "Alexander, Archangel of Love and Hope. But if you can't fight Clarissa, what makes you think that you can fight him?"

Allison explained her plan to Alexi. When she finished, Alexi nodded. "Genius. I'll do it."

* * *

Amelia and Ash flew out to Fort Allister, where Princess Melissa was commanding the border guard. She greeted them joyfully.

"Amelia! Ash! Welcome!" She said. Melissa was as tall as Amelia, and they had the same tan. Melissa was a practiced mage, and she held her staff at her side. Her hair was golden-brown, matching her eyes.

Amelia hugged her friend. "It's good to see you again." Amelia stepped back. "How's Ryan?" She asked, referring to Melissa's brother.

"He is doing fine. So are mom and dad. How's Chris?"

"Chris is... Chris."

"Still depressed?"

Amelia sighed. "Can you blame him? Mom's gone and dad's never around. Hell, I'm his sister and _I'm _not around much. Ash is always with me. Jane is always with dad. That leaves one person for him to talk to: his guard, and she was just sent down to our southern border to take command." Amelia shook her head.

A man walked up behind Melissa. He was wearing leather robes, and was a half foot taller than Ash. He had hazel eyes, and his hair was dark brown. The hilt of a sword poked through the front of his robes.

"Who's he?" Amelia asked. Melissa turned to face the man.

"Ash, Amelia, I'd like you to meet Alexander, my head guard." Alexander bowed.

"Greetings, your highness." Alexander said softly. Amelia nodded.

"And to you, Alexander." Amelia said.

Ash stepped forward. "Alexander, could Amelia and I talk to you privately? We are just passing through, but we need to be sure that security is tight while we are here."

Alexander nodded. "Of course. Follow me." Alexander turned and walked into the fort. Amelia, Ash, and Melissa walked into the fort, though Melissa took her leave and headed to the map room. Alexander continued on to the visitor's chambers, situated across the hall from Melissa's own room. They stepped into the chambers, and Ash closed the door behind them.

"Why are you really here, Archdemons?" Alexander said, drawing his sword.

"Archdemons? What kind of sick joke is this?" Ash said.

"Don't play dumb, Alexi." Alexander pointed his sword at Ash, the tip inches from his face.

Amelia pushed the tip away from him. "Alexander, what are you talking about?"

Alexander took a step back. "Stay back, Silver-tongues." He held his sword in front of him.

Ash looked to Amelia, who nodded. "Fine, Seraph. You caught us." Alexi said, circling to Alexander's right.

"Alexander, listen to me." Allison said.

"Why would I do that, Fallen?" Alexander asked.

"Because we are one in the same. We are both love."

Alexander shook his head. "No. I am love. I am the love that two people feel for each other. You are lust, a one-sided love that leads only to destruction."

"Then what do Allison and I feel for each other? Mutual lust?" Alexi laughed.

"No, we have true love. Something that you lack. Ironic." Allison added.

"What are you talking about? Of course I have love." Alexander retorted.

"You called lust a one-sided love, something that leads to self-destruction." Alexi said.

"You may love someone, but does she love you back?" Allison pressed.

"I... I don't know." Alexander admitted.

"And if she doesn't return the feeling, then it's a one-sided love. Lust, which will lead to your own doom." Alexi pointed out.

"Well, yes, but..." Alexander started.

"But what?" Allison interrupted. "You've admitted to lust. You called me lust. You have felt a part of me." Allison moved closer.

Alexander shook his head. "That's not what I meant." He dropped his sword, then dropped to his knees. His head was swimming in thoughts, not all of them his. He couldn't think straight.

"It doesn't matter. We are one in the same. You don't have to be lonely, to lust. It will only lead to your own demise." Allison said, now within arm's reach of Alexander. She knelt next to him, and leaned into his ear.

"You can join us." She whispered.

"Join you?" He replied. She nodded.

"Yes. Leave your lust behind. Come with us, tell your love how you really feel. Tell Clarissa that you love her, that you need her." Allison said.

"But... what if she rejects me?" Alexander asked.

"The only reason she'd reject you is if she had another love."

"Maybe she does. You told me that she was with Chris." Alexi said.

Alexander shot him a look. "Crown Prince Chris?" Alexi nodded.

"Now that I think of it, she was pretty quick to defend him. Maybe there is more to it than I first thought."

"Of course, if Clarissa loves Chris..." Alexi trailed off.

Alexander stood up. "No. She will be mine, not his." He scooped up his sword and sheathed it. Looking at Alexi, he said "I need to transfer command of Melissa's guard to my second. Where should we meet?"

"Meet us here once you have handed off command." Alexi said. Alexander nodded, then left the room.

"That went very well." Allison said. "Once he returns, we can continue to weave him into our web."

Alexi nodded. "The pieces are falling into place. We have an Archangel, and Jasmine probably does as well."

* * *

The angel opened his eyes, and slowly sat up. His head hurt, as did his stomach. He shook his head to clear it, and looked around. He was inside of a room, sitting on a bed. Light came from oil lamps mounted at regular intervals along the wall. There was one door to the room, which was empty otherwise.

The angel got out of the bed. His mind was still a bit fuzzy, his memories all a blur. He couldn't remember much.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Johnathan." Johnathan? The angel spun around.

A woman sat in a chair on the other side of the bed. She was tall, with long brown hair and hazel eyes that sent shivers down his spine and through his wings.

"Who... who are you?" The angel asked.

The woman looked confused. "You don't remember?"

The angel shook his head. "No. I can't even remember my name."

The woman nodded. "You're name is Johnathan."

"Johnathan." He repeated. It sounded right. "Who are you?" Johnathan asked, walking around the bed.

"I am Jennifer." She said.

When she said her name, something in Johnathan's head clicked. He went down to his knee, kneeling in front of her. "I remember, Mistress."

Jasmine smiled as the angel knelt before her. The false memories had worked perfectly. She looked the angel over, her eyes lingering on the wings. They had been white earlier, but were now black. He had been completely corrupted, in mind and spirit. She got out of the chair, and walked to Johnathan who stood.

"Johnathan, stay here until I return." Jasmine ordered.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she walked to the door.

"I need to talk to someone. Stay here."

"Yes ma'am." He said.

Jasmine closed the door behind her.

* * *

The day had been uneventful for Chris. His group was slowly making their way towards the Badlands. They had left behind forested areas a while ago, and had entered the southern reaches of the Terjut Plains. He was glad Clarissa could fly. It was the only way they knew when there was trouble ahead. Now, Chris was standing watch as the others slept, and he was glad that there wasn't a cloud in the sky to obscure the full moon or the stars.

He peered into the darkness, trying to pick out anything that might prove to be a threat. Suddenly, a pinprick of light appeared on the ground, and it began to move. He stared in wonder at it, not sure of what it was. The light slowly approached, stopping momentarily about a mile away. It slowly approached him again, and he slowly unclasped the mace from his belt. He held it in his right hand as he crouched low, presenting a smaller profile.

The light continued to approach. He heard the familiar clop of hooves. He squeezed the mace tighter. Who was it? His sister? Jennifer? Ash? Could it be his own father? Maybe it was Jane? The guesses raced through his head as the light slowly drew nearer.

About fifteen minutes later, Chris stood up from where he had been crouching, and positioned his mace in front of him. The horse, now about fifty feet away, stopped for a moment, the rider considering her options. Chris noticed that she had no lantern, but held a small sphere of fire in her left hand, and the reins in her right. Chris struggled to make out the figure's face.

"Who are you?" The rider asked.

"I'm a traveler. I'm with a group making its way to the Tylenda Badlands. My name is Allen. Who are you?"

"I'm coming from Pellion to find a friend. My name is Melissa."

"Isn't that also the name of Pellion's princess?"

"It is."

"I see. Regardless, traveling alone in Scavenger lands is not a wise idea. You should camp with my group. We have room for one more. Perhaps we can help you find your friend."

"How can I be sure that you aren't just a bandit looking for easy prey?"

"Would a bandit bother trying to convince his prey that she was safe?"

"I see your point. Where are you camping?"

Chris lead Melissa over to their camp. She dismounted, grabbed a blanket from a saddlebag, and settled down next to his own blanket. Chris stood nearby.

"Tell me about your friend. I've met more than a few people on my travels."

"He is a Drenixian named Chris. He has black hair, blue eyes, and is of moderate build. A friend told me he was traveling to the Tylenda Badlands."

"Ma'am, are you looking for Crown Prince Chris of Drenix?"

"I am."

"Then you've found him."

Melissa's eyes narrowed. "Prove it to me. Tell me something only Chris would know."

"Last year, you kissed my sister because she pretended to be choking."

Her eyes widened. "Chris!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"What's going on, Melissa? Why aren't you in Pellion?"

"Something happened. You see..."

Chris stopped her. He heard flapping wings. Not the light flutter of a pegasus, but a heavy, rhythmic thumping. He felt his blood run cold. He quickly woke up his party.

"Everyone, we need to move now. We've been found."

"By what?" Lily asked.

"By that." Chris pointed to the large, dark mass that flew towards them. "Clarissa, you know just as well as I do that it isn't a pegasus coming for us."

"Wyvern." She whispered. Chris nodded.

Artemis and Natalie exchanged a look. "You don't mean... They couldn't really... Could they?" Artemis stammered.

As is on cue, the massive shadow belched a huge pillar of flames towards them. They quickly scattered as their campsite was incinerated.

"How did it find us? It shouldn't have been able to track us." Chris was deep in thought. "No. It must have followed Melissa. That would explain it."

Melissa shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK." Chris said. He turned to Lily. "Take it down." She nodded, and nocked an arrow. She let her breath out, and released the bowstring. The arrow flew up towards the wyvern. She quickly reloaded and fired again. The wyvern roared in pain. It blew another stream of flames towards them. They scattered again, feeling the intense heat despite being ten yards away. Lily shot again, then again. The wyvern roared in pain, and turned back.

They breathed a collective sigh of relief. "Lily, you are a life saver." Chris breathed.

"Just got lucky. Way too dark to take good shots. I was trying to hit the wings."

"We should get going." Clarissa said. "The longer we stay here, the more likely it is that we will get attacked again."

Chris nodded. Their group salvaged what they could from the camp, and set off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

Chris woke up at their impromptu campsite. They had moved what was left of their equipment after the wyvern had torched most of it. He stood from the patch of grass that had served as last night's bed and stretched. Looking around in the early morning light, Bryan caught his attention. Chris walked over to he former guard captain.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"I took a stock of what wasn't burnt to ashes by that wyvern last night. Things aren't looking good." Bryan said.

"What did we lose?" Chris asked.

"Our weapons are fine for the most part, save a few arrows that Lily used to turn the damned thing away. However, it did manage to torch most of our food and water, and some other supplies. We'll need to restock. Any suggestions?" Bryan asked.

Chris nodded, and turned, motioning for Bryan to follow. He walked to his pack, and dug out a map. He unfurled it, and weighted it down.

Pointing to a spot on the map, Chris said "We are around here, give or take an hour or two of travel. Nearest town to restock at is Barae, about half a day north-west."

"Wouldn't that mean traveling away from the Tylenda Badlands?" Melissa asked. Both Chris and Bryan jumped a bit at her unexpected interruption.

"Yes, but better to lose a day of travel than to waste away once we arrive. Besides, I have a good friend in Barae." Chris explained.

"Really? Who?"

"His name is Jack." Chris said. "He runs a supply convoy route across the Tylenda Badlands. I helped give his business a good head-start by buying up his services for official trade. He was the one who supplied my father's expeditions into the Badlands."

"Couldn't we stop at another town on our route?" Bryan asked.

"Better to just get what we need now." Chris told him.

Bryan and Melissa nodded.

Beating wings pulled their attention towards the sky, where Clarissa's winged form approached.

"Clarissa, did you see anything while you were flying your patrol?" Chris asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Clarissa replied. "What's our plan?"

"We'll be leaving for Barae after everyone's ready." A low rumble filled the air.

"Can someone wake up Lily?" Chris asked. "Travel on an empty stomach is torture."

* * *

Amelia, Ash, and Alexander split up once they returned to Fort Carmine. Ash remained there to oversee the operations, while Amelia and Alexander left for the Terjut Plains to search for Chris.

While flying above the Terjut Plains, Alexander turned to the pegasus rider.

"Allison?"

"Yes, Alexander?"

"How can I be sure that she'll love me back?"

"You mean Clarissa?"

"Yes."

"We won't until we find her."

Nodding, Alexander turned back to the cloudless sky they flew through. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, there was a little voice that was screaming at him, telling him that this was wrong, that he should just slay the demon now. However, the rest of his mind didn't care one way or the other, so long as he got what he wanted. He'd been corrupted by the demons' words, and he found that he didn't care.

* * *

Amelia leaned back in the saddle of the pegasus, looking at Alexander. He seemed deep in thought, and was completely oblivious to the fact that his wings were slowly darkening, seemingly with every wing-beat. The words that Allison and Alexi had spoken were finally taking their toll.

A demon's words, Allison had told her, were laced with a potent magic that warped the minds of all who heard them, bending the listener to the demon's will. Even Archangels, Allison told her, feared hearing more than one Archdemon speak at a time. Such magic would surely enslave even the purest of souls.

So how, then, had her brother managed to do just that? How had he managed to turn away the words of his sister, and his most trusted guard? What had made him so resistant? Shaking her head clear, Amelia looked below. The city of Barae sat on the horizon. Nodding to Alexander, Amelia began her descent.

* * *

"I'm impressed, Jasmine." Zephiel said as he looked over the Archangel of Truth that stood before him. "You've completely subverted this Archangel, begun the invasion of Cerillia, and now Prince Adam's forces are being pushed back to their capital."

Jasmine beamed. "Thank you, Zephiel. Is there any word of Allison and Alexi's progress in Pellion?"

Zephiel nodded. "Yes, a messenger recently arrived with word that Allison left for the Terjut Plains with a man who looks surprisingly similar to our friend Alexander. I expect the invasion of Pellion to begin shortly."

Jasmine nodded, and motioned for Alexander to leave the throne room. He nodded and obeyed without question. Once he had left, Jasmine turned back to Zephiel.

"My lord," Jasmine said, "I fear that, with two of her strongest allies subverted to our cause, Zoey will soon enter the battle. Should she try to reclaim them, I doubt we could hold them."

Zephiel nodded. "I understand your concerns, but there is no need to worry. By the time she makes her move, we will be ready for her. Until then, find Jane. She should be somewhere in these mountains, and should have something waiting for you. I need you to get one of them to Allison, and one of them to Alexi."

"Yes, my lord!" Jasmine knelt before Zephiel, then stood, spun on her heel, and left.

"What happens now?" Johnathan asked Jasmine.

"Now, I need to see a woman about some wyverns."

Johnathan nodded, and followed his mistress out of the castle.

* * *

Chris tightened his grip on his axe, and parried another strike from his foe's lance. How had things gone so wrong?

After arriving in Barae about an hour ago, Chris had led his group through the town, and straight to a building in the mercantile district of the town. He passed signs for blacksmiths, fletchers, apothecaries, general stores, magic shops, and stables, before stopping in front of a building whose sign declared it a headquarters for a supply caravan. Chris threw open the door and stepped in, removing the hood of his leather cloak.

"Hello there, sir! What can I do for you?"

"I have need of some medicine." Chris said.

The man behind the counter perked up. "What ails you, my friend?"

"A rather nasty headache."

"Any other symptoms?"

Chris put a hand over his heart. "Chest pain."

"I think I have just the thing in the back room. Please follow me."

Chris nodded, and waved for his friends to follow. They filed into a large storeroom. The man from behind the counter closed the door, and secured it.

"Been a long time, Chris!" he said turning.

"Too long if you ask me, Jack. I was worried that you'd forgotten our code."

Jack was about the same height as Chris, with just as strong a build. He was well tanned from time in the sun, and his hair was an odd reddish-brown. His eyes shone an intense hazel. His short-sleeved shop tunic showed off the muscle that had built in his arms.

"What's so important that you'd needed to dig up an old code and discuss this in secret?" Jack asked.

"Long story." Chris said. He spent the next half hour explaining the current situation to his childhood friend, as well as what he intended to do. Finishing, he looked his friend right in the eye. "I need you to help me."  
Jack nodded. "I'll take a little while to get everything in order before I leave."

A smile of relief crossed Chris' face. "Thank you! When you've got everything in order, we'll be waiting outside the east gate."

Chris walked out of the room, then left the store and stepped onto the street...

… And walked right into someone who was walking past the store. Both of them spilled onto the side of the road.

"I'm sorry miss..." Chris trailed off when he realized who he'd run into.

"No, it was my fault, sir..." Amelia trailed off. The same expletive crossed their minds.

Chris was up first, jumping back and drawing his axe from its spot on his belt. Amelia was up an instant later with her lance. All around them, people ran as town guards started arriving, and Chris' allies emerged, drawing their weapons.

"Chris, I..."Amelia started.

"Amelia, please stop. We both know how this will go. I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"I am too."

* * *

Another attempted strike by his sister snapped him out of his thoughts. He parried with his axe, deflecting the blow. Above them, Alexander and Clarissa were locked in fierce combat, their swords flashing.

Amelia jabbed again with her lance. Rather than deflect it, Chris used his axe to break the spear in half. Amelia threw away the now-useless piece of wood and drew her sword. Hector followed suit, and made the first move, batting at his sister's weapon in an attempt to disarm her. She allowed the contact, and spun the blow into a spin that forced her brother to defend rather than attack. The scream of metal against metal filled the air as Chris and Amelia blocked and parried. Eventually, Chris managed a small blow against his sister, landing a small cut on her upper arm between her shoulder guard and her right gauntlet.

* * *

Amelia breathed sharply as she felt the cold steel slice through her skin. A thin, warm stream of red slowly wormed its way down her arm from the wound. Her mind froze. Her brother... had cut her? With full intent to do her harm? She parried an overhead swing that nearly knocked her sword from her hands. He had full intent to defeat her. She began to fall back. Around her, the town guards were fewer in number, with many of their corpses littering the ground. Some were scorched by magic, others were filled with arrows. Many had slashes from swords among their other injuries.

Amelia brought up her sword to deflect a fireball. She tossed away the ruined weapon, and looked to the sender. Her eyes widened in recognition. Her voice caught in her throat.

"You too, Melissa?" The mage-princess nodded sadly.

"You... you and Ash came to Pellion to scout us before invading, didn't you?" Melissa said, already knowing the answer.

"If your parents are smart, they will order Pellion's troops to lay down their arms in surrender, unless they want a bloodbath like that in Cerillia."

Alexander landed next to Amelia, his sword drawn and his wings black as soot. He smiled sadly at Melissa.

"You too, Alexander?" Melissa said, her voice cracking. The angel merely nodded, refusing to meet his former charge's gaze.

"How many more hearts must you break, Allison? When will you be satisfied?" Clarissa asked angrily as she touched down between Chris and Melissa.

"Whatever it takes, Wing-beater." Allison spat.

"Who else have you corrupted?" Chris asked, barely able to keep his voice calm.

"Corrupted? Alexander came to us of his own free will, as did Johnathan."

* * *

"You lie!" Clarissa cried out. "You've corrupted them both! Johnathan would never fall for your tricks!" She looked painfully at Alexander. "Please... please tell me that this isn't you. Please tell me you've been corrupted, that you're not acting of your own accord!"

A single tear fell from Alexander's eye. "I... I could never lie to you. What is done is done."

Tears streamed down Clarissa's cheeks. Her eyes burned with rage as she looked at Allison. "You... YOU BITCH!" She cried, leaping forwards, her sword drawn.

"Clarissa, NO!" Chris yelled, too late to stop her charge. He reached out, as though he might still be able to catch her.

Clarissa bared down on Allison. Feet away, she raised her sword to strike. She brought it down, ready to strike the monster...

...Only to cry out in surprise and pain as Alexander hit her flying form with the flat of his blade, sending Clarissa careening into a nearby building. She slammed into the brick hard, and felt bones snap in her leading side. Her mind struggled to accept what had just happened.

"Alexander... Why?" She whispered. Then pain shot through her entire body for an agonizing second, and her screams pierced the ears of all. Then, it was too much, and she slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Chris winced as Clarissa's scream pierced his ears. He turned to his sister. "I swear, Allison, you will pay for all of this!"

"Chris..." Amelia said softly. "Please, just leave it all behind. Just come home with me." Chris struggled with her words, with the magic trying to influence his thoughts. He forced himself to concentrate.

"Please, Amelia! Don't let the demon win!"

"It's too late for me, Chris. I... I've already lost."

"No, it's not too late, Amelia!" Melissa said. "It's never too late to make the right choice!"

"Melissa... Chris... I... ACK!" Melissa clutched at her head.

"Amelia!" Chris cried. He took a step forwards.

"No! Don't come closer! I'll be fine, just get out of... ACK!" Tears poured from Amelia's eyes.

"Come on!" Chris said, recovering Clarissa. "We need to leave!" Melody rode up to Chris, who deposited the unconscious angel on her horse. Melody spurred her mount on, and galloped away, the rest of Chris' party in tow.

Chris lingered for a moment. His sister had managed to break the hold that the Archdemon had over her. How had she done it? Would she be able to do it again? He tore himself away from the scene, from his sister, kneeling on the ground, clutching her head, and Alexander, who was knelt beside her. For the third time in his life, Chris ran away from his sister.

* * *

Amelia dropped her hands from her head. Her moment of rebellion had been crushed, and Allison had retaken control.

_You and your brother are truly incredible._

No... I won't... I just... I... I surrender.

_Good. Now then, we have a prince to find._

Amelia dug into her pocket. She dug out the ring that had Conrad's Soulgem set into it. Within, she could feel the power of the Archdemon. She stood shakily, steadied by Alexander.

"Thank you, Alexander." She said. Alexander nodded. She cast a longing glance in the direction her brother had gone. "Soon," she whispered, "We will be together again, and you will wear the ring of Conrad."

* * *

Night had fallen when Jack finally arrived outside the eastern gate of Barae, driving a large wagon.

"I brought food, water, blankets, weapons... You name it, it's back there!"

Chris nodded. "Thanks. You don't know how much this means, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "I owe you a lot for helping me out of more tight spots than I care to remember. After this is all said and done, we're even!"

Chris smiled. "Can you fight? I don't want you to be at risk."

In response, Jack pulled out a hinged box, and flipped it open to reveal a blade. After going through an intricate set of maneuvers, he threw the blade into a nearby tree. It hit tip-first, and dug in twleve inches, stopping only at the hilt. Chris retrieved the knife, closed it, and handed it back to Jack.

"Welcome to the team."


	6. Chapter 6: Princes' Flight

**Chapter 6: Princes' Flight**

Adam looked back at his party. Four pairs of eyes looked back at him. Somewhere above, the fifth member of their party was flying a pegasus for recon. These soldiers, though few, were his most trusted soldiers.

Allen, his second-in-command, peered back through his heavy armor, his brown eyes the only visible feature of his body. A sturdy-looking, full-metal spear rested atop his right shoulder, an equally sturdy shield strapped to his left forearm. His heavy armor could easily turn away any ordinary weapon, provided it could get past his lance's reach.

Jayden impatiently shifted her throwing axe from her left hand, her dominant hand, to her right, and back again. Her leather armor did little to hide her full figure. She was tall, and there was a lot of muscle in her long arms and legs. Her deep blue eyes were ever on fire, and were a stark contrast to her dark purple hair, cut short to stay out of the way of her throwing.

Hellen was originally a mercenary for hire, but she'd recently sworn a knight's oath of fealty to Adam, and to Cerillia. Her armor was well-fitting iron joined by hard leather, her weapon a powerful broadsword. She was just as tall as Jayden, though her figure wasn't quite as full. Her raven hair was also cut short, and her eyes were hazel.

Leila was an oddity. Where Allen was calm and calculating, Jayden was hotheaded and Hellen was confident, Leila was timid and shy, especially around mages, stemming from an incident from her childhood that she rarely talked about. She held a longbow tight in her hands, bracers tight against her forearms to keep the arrow's fletching from slicing into her. Her quiver rode on her right hip, a short sword on her left. Her armor was light leather, her hair dark brown, her eyes emeralds.

The group reached a clearing in the wooded area they were passing in, and were greeted by a pegasus and its rider, who sat tall atop her mount. Emily, the rider, lowered the javelin that she had been ready to throw, having recognized her lord and his entourage. Her brown eyes matched her armor as well as her hair did: badly. Her armor was patterned blue and white to blend with the sky, and her blue-green hair betrayed her as Scavanger-born.

"What waits for us ahead?" Adam asked Emily.

"Another interception detachment to keep us from making our way across the border. However, I didn't notice any forces behind us This will be the last enemy force we will meet until we cross the border and are in Drenix."

"How odd that we haven't met more Drenixi troops as we neared their border." Jayden said.

Allen shook his head. "It makes sense. After we passed through their main front, we moved into their less-protected rear. Their troop concentration is thinner here because they need all the men that they can muster to clear the path to the capital. Quite honestly, I'm surprised that they've diverted as many troops as they have."

"Is there any word as to how Amelia and Chris are involved here?" Jayden asked.

Emily shook her head. "All I've heard are rumors from my sources in Drenix."

"What kind of rumors?" Adam asked. "After seeing what I have, a few rumors might actually make sense to me."

Emily nodded. "From what I've heard, Chris is leading a band of loyal forces to the Tylenda Badlands."

"Any specific leads?" Allen asked, now intrigued.

"No sir. I've heard a lot of different 'plausible destinations'. I've heard everything from recruiting Scavangers for some sort of uprising to simply passing through en route to Belenagi or Feinster. However, none of my sources believe that he is involved in Drenix's invasion of Cerillia. If anything, he's being hunted for treason of some form or another."

"But why the Badlands?" Leila asked. "Why not Pellion? If he's trying to find help, surely he needs to look no further than Lillian and Shultz. Why would he risk the inherent dangers of the Tylenda Badlands? What could he find in Tylenda that exists nowhere else on Gailex?"

Adam's eyes widened in realization. "The Archblade!" He cried.

"The what?" Hellen asked.

"It's an ancient and powerful sword." Adam explained. "According to Johnathan, it's the only thing that is capable of destroying an Archdemon that has taken root in another, while leaving the actual host unharmed."

"Then he must think that someone close to him has been corrupted." Allen said. "Perhaps one of his family?"

Jayden nodded. "Probably his royal guards as well. That would explain why Jennifer is leading the invasion of Cerillia."

Adam nodded. "This makes our situation more dire than before. If the Archdemons have truly been unleashed, then there is no time to lose. We ride!"

They broke out of the forest at a sprint, crashing into a small intercept force. About ten soldiers were armed with spears, ten with swords, and another ten with axes. All were on foot, and all were caught by surprise by suddenly being caught on the receiving end of a charge. Adam and Leila loosed a volley of arrows from their bows, bombarding the Drenixi soldiers with arrows. A lancer grunted in pain as one of Jayden's axes cut deep into his chest, even as a javelin tore through the swordsman to his left, and the axe-fighter to his right was impaled on a massive spear.

Jayden charged forward with Hellen, the pair working in tandem to cut through the patrol. Hellen swung her sword at a lancer, who blocked with his shield. Jayden used her axe to break the steel head off of the man's spear. Jayden and Hellen charged in tandem against the man, who was the only soldier who had neither fallen nor fled. He refused to run or to draw his sword and fight, but instead blocked their savage blows with his shield.

"Leave now, soldier." Allen said. "We don't want to fight you, and it would appear that you don't want to fight us."

"I won't fight you because I don't believe in this fight." The soldier said. He removed his helmet, revealing shining blue eyes and short, dirty-blonde hair. "My name is Allister. I'm a new recruit. I've learned to never question the orders of a superior, but it just doesn't add up to me."

"What doesn't add up?" Adam asked.

"The motivation, your highness. What reason would Drenix have to invade Cerillia? If it is truly in the name of preserving Drenixi interests, then why isn't diplomacy an option? Surely politics were not meant to be practiced at the tip of a lance and the blade of a sword?"

"What are you asking me, Allister?" Adam asked.

"Your highness, I am asking you if you would allow me to join you." He smiled, and stuck out a gauntleted hand.

Adam stepped forward, and took Allister's hand in his own. "Allister, welcome to the Cerillian military."

* * *

Ryan slowly stood from his crouch, tightly gripping his axe in his right hand. He looked back at his entourage of mages. After learning that his sister had gone missing, he'd gathered his guard and set off after her. Ryan's blue-black hair shone in the noontime sun, his brown eyes deep and caring. The armor he wore, hard leather with iron at the joints, was more function than fashion.

"Turiel!" He called out softly to the shaman behind him. "What do you see?" She lowered her hood to reveal hazel eyes and dark brown hair. Suddenly, her eyes glowed bright red.

"Not much to see. Twenty non-magical auras, most of them bored out of their minds." She mused. Her eyes returned to their normal hazel appearance.

Ryan nodded, and waved the rest of the group forward. He turned to Lexi, the other female in his entourage, and a practitioner of holy magic. She held her staff with confidence, and wore white robes that had been dirtied from travel. Her brown hair fell to her back, and her green eyes were filled with kindness.

"Can you blind the soldiers up ahead?" Ryan asked her.

The bishop nodded, and closed her eyes as the rest of the group averted theirs. Suddenly, a bright flash enveloped the group of soldiers, blinding them. Just as suddenly, thunder roared as electric bolts arced from the outstretched palms of Raymond and Leonard, and into the helpless bodies of the soldiers. Ryan winced as a sphere of dark energy enveloped another soldier's torso, before shrinking itself and everything inside down to a point, then vanishing and leaving the soldier's warped body to collapse. Other soldiers were reduced to cinders as orbs of flames careened towards the group, as lances of light cut others to ribbons. Ryan was reminded once again why a group of trained mages was a force to be feared.

The patrol eliminated, Ryan looked to Raymond and Leonard as they moved forward. Raymond wore light leather armor under his teal robes. His hair was a light gray-blue, lending him an air of intelligence. He stood tall, with confidence reflecting in his teal eyes. Leonard was riding a sturdy-looking horse, wearing light leather armor, and forgoing the mage's robes. His emerald eyes were constantly watching his surroundings, his blue-green hair cut short on his head. Until Ryan had met Leonard, he'd assumed that Scavangers couldn't perform magic. Leonard had proved his assumptions wrong, and almost killed Ryan doing it.

Ryan was brought out of his thoughts by a soft flapping sound. He looked to the sky, expecting to see one of the wild Wyverns that lived in these hills. Instead, and much to his surprise, he saw an angel. His eyes grew ever wider when she landed in front of him, her blue eyes flashing, her black hair hanging down.

"Prince Ryan, I am Zoey, the Champion Guardian Archangel. I come bearing grave news..."

* * *

Ryan swallowed hard as Zoey finished speaking.

"How... how can I help?" He asked finally.

Zoey smiled. "Clarissa is taking Chris to Tylenda's former capital, where they hope to recover the Archblade. Your sister happens to be accompanying him."

"And I need to help him?" Ryan asked. Zoey nodded.

She then looked over the assembled group of mages, her eyes stopping on Turiel. "I warn you now, shaman, that the Archdemons will not hesitate to turn your inner spark against your friends if they are given the chance."

Turiel nodded. "I knew the risks when I first took up the study of these ancient arts, and know them now. Should such a thing happen, I am prepared for the result."

Zoey nodded, and looked to Leonard. "Which tribe of Scavangers do you hail from?" She asked.

"I believe that I am one of few who can honestly say, now at least, that I hail from the tribe of the Terjut Plains." He said sadly.

"Take heart, brave one, for your love, Melody, lives on." Leonard smiled as tears of joy pooled and fell.

"What are we waiting for?" Ryan called out. "Chris is waiting for us!"


	7. Chapter 7: Beating Wings

**Chapter 7: Beating Wings**

The invasion of Pellion had met little resistance. Unlike the invasion of Cerillia, there had been no warning, no building tensions. Ash couldn't help but smile. All was going according to plan. He was confident that Pellion would fall soon. He looked out from atop the for that they had captured, where he and Amelia had been only days before, and looked out over the captured Pelli soldiers below.

Someone next to him sighed. Ash looked to see a soldier had joined him. She leaned over the battlement, looking down on the captured soldiers below. Sighing again, and with a shake of her head, she turned to Ash and saluted.

She stood tall and proud, giving off an air of dignity. At first glance, one would easily mistake this brown-haired, brown-eyed lieutenant for a commander, if not a general. She had certainly earned the positions. Her dress uniform's chest was covered with campaign ribbons and medals for bravery and honor, many of which Ash had pinned on himself. As it was, she wore simple leather, colored to match the sky. She held Ash's gaze with her own.

"At ease, Naomi." Ash said. Naomi dropped her salute, and turned again to look back over the prisoners. "Your report?" Ash asked.

Naomi looked over the prison camp as she spoke. "The guards have reported that the prisoners, as a whole, feel upset and betrayed, but cooperate nonetheless. Neither side has attempted to instigate any sort of conflict, and what few altercations there are seem to be restricted to short exchanges of words on the part of mercenary forces. The regular Pelli soldiers remain courteous, and do all they can to avoid trouble."

Ash nodded. "Good. I'd like to avoid any trouble with the prisoners if it can be avoided." Naomi had followed her orders yet again. From day one, she had followed her orders without questioning them. Now, she had command of a squadron of airborne fighters, who held her in the highest regard. Ash couldn't help but view her as a model officer. She genuinely cared about her troops, listened to them when they spoke their minds, and fairly disciplined them when they got out of hand. She joined them on grueling reconnaissance missions, tiring drill sessions, and into the thick of every fight. Yet now, as she looked out over the prisoners that were gathered below, Ash could detect a hint of doubt in her mind.

"What's got you thinking?" He asked.

She paused for a moment. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Ash nodded. "After how well you've served, I'd be offended if you didn't speak your mind."

Naomi nodded. "Why Pellion? I can understand our invasion of Cerillia. My unit has been sent to that border several times, and the situation deteriorated each time we visited. But Pellion?" She gestured to the prisoners below, her emotion building. "How can our army fight against men and women who are practically our kin? It's... it's _sickening_!" Her eyes blazed, their color going from a dull brown to a brilliant gold.

"Calm down, Naomi!" There was a hint of fear in Ash's voice.

Naomi closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. When she opened them again, they had returned to their dull brown. "I'm sorry, sir." She said.

"Has that been happening much, recently?" Ash asked, concerned.

Naomi nodded. "I'm coming close to my hundredth year, so my powers are getting harder and harder for me to keep in check. I haven't morphed, thankfully, but we both know that only one time would be needed..." She trailed off.

"Have you talked to your squadron?" Ash asked, changing the subject.

Naomi nodded. "Are you sure about transferring my command? I'd much rather have them remain grounded until I return."

Ash shook his head. "I would under better circumstances, but I need to have every unit on the battlefield right now. I can promise you, though, that I will restrict them to reconnaissance."

Naomi nodded. "Thank you. I should only be gone for a month, at most." She saluted again, turned, and took a running start to the battlements on the other side of the fort. Ash watched as she leapt over the battlements, spread her wings, and glided steadily for about fifty yards before flapping once, then again, and flew for the Tylenda Badlands.

* * *

Naomi thought of the road ahead, and what it would bring, and found herself reflecting on her origins. Naomi, like all Halflings, had her roots in the Divine War. When the Archdemons realized that they couldn't win, their last-ditch effort to eliminate the Archangels was to release all of their power in one massive blast. Those not immediately slain by the massive amount of dark energy were permanently altered.

As a whole, Halflings lived far longer than humans did, but were far less in number. There were six major groups of Halflings, each altered by a different Archdemon's power. Naomi was among the lucky ones; her lineage was with Jessica, the Queen of Beasts. Beast Halflings were considered the most "human" of the Halflings, because they were mostly human. The only difference in their body depended on what beast's form they could take on. Naomi, as a dragon Halfling, had wings sprouting from her back.

However, as she approached her hundredth year, her powers grew harder and harder for her to control. So she was heading back to the Tylenda Badlands to undergo a strengthening ritual to allow her better control over her powers. She'd had a few close calls where she'd almost transformed in the middle of a fight. Had she done so, she would've had no control over who she would've slain.

Her tribe, the Elime, was one of the few tribes of Halflings that had managed to turn their backs on their demonic roots. Naomi had gone with her tribe's blessing to fight in the Drenixi army because she had believed that they were doing the right thing. She'd fought in more battles against Scavangers and rouge Halflings than she cared to count.

Recently, though, things had changed. A few months ago, Naomi noticed a change in pace. They had done fewer and fewer peacekeeping missions. The frontier with the Tylenda Badlands fell to rouge Halfling tribes, and Scavangers rode uncontested. Bandits and highwaymen caused turmoil everywhere, and towns were left to fend for themselves. Naomi knew that it wasn't her place to question orders that came from one who was practically royalty, so she kept her mouth shut and did her job. However, there was always a nagging suspicion in the back of her mind.

Didn't Prince Chris and Princess Amelia have good friends in Pellion, like most other Drenixis? How could they allow something like this to come to pass? Did Chris' exile have anything to do with this? What of King Zachary? He had been acting off, according to Ash, since his first expedition into the Tylenda Badlands.

* * *

A steady flapping other than her own broke her from her thoughts, and she stopped her flight, and began hovering. Doing the same, about fifty feet in front of her, were two figures. The figure in front had back-length black-red hair, and her eyes shone a bright blue. Black, leathery wings beat rhythmically. Behind her, and to her left, was a man, feathery black wings holding him aloft.

* * *

Amelia soared gleefully. She'd never known that flying could be so much fun. She thought back on the incredible chain of events that brought her here.

* * *

She and Alexander had stopped outside the city of Barae after the fight with Chris. Amelia had just finished eating when they were met there by Jessica. Somehow, Allison managed to get onto the topic of Halflings. One thing led to another, and Allison asked Jessica if it was possible to turn a normal human into a Halfling.

The question had caught Jessica off-guard. "I suppose it could be possible. The only reason that it worked with the people of Tylenda was because they had already been corrupted. The person in question would need to be similarly corrupted, or otherwise willing to accept the transformation, else their body would refuse the transformation and the person in question would die. Other than that, the only restricting factor would be what kind of Halfling you wanted to make. I, for example, couldn't create an Undead Halfling, nor could you create a Horror Halfling."

Allison thanked Jessica, who left into town for some supplies.

_Allison, what was that about?_

**Are you willing to become a Succubus Halfling?**

_WHAT?!_

**I am unsure as to whether you are sufficiently corrupted for me to force it upon you, so I will ask you again: Are you willing?**

_NEVER!_

**Oh? Even with that kind of power? Think about it, the ability to make anyone do as you say. To make anyone love and worship you.**

_No. I... I don't want-_

**You could stop this fight with your brother so much quicker. He'd never leave your side.**

_Never... leave my side._

**And Ash's mortal soul could forever be bound to you. He'd love you forever.**

_Love me... forever._

**So, do you give your consent to this? Will you resist the transformation?**

_Yes. I mean, I give my consent. I will not resist the transformation._

Amelia took a deep breath as she readied herself for the transformation. Soon, she felt subtle changes occurring throughout her body. Her skin softened, her figure improved. She noticed a dull ache in her shoulders, but she ignored it. It came back with a vengeance, though, and shooting pain dropped Amelia to her knees, fighting to hold back screams of pain.

She felt arms wrap around her. Through her tears, she saw Jane on her own knees, hugging her princess. Through her pain, she heard a brief whisper, a quiet statement. Amelia heard it as though Jane had yelled it into her ear.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. Please forgive me, your Highness."

"It's OK, Jane." Amelia said. Jane's eyes looked into Amelia's. Jane saw the genuine thankfulness they conveyed, and smiled. She stood, and helped Amelia to her feet.

Jessica retook control of Jane, and smiled at the new Halfling. "I thought to bring you a Wyvern to ride, but I suppose now it isn't needed. Good luck." Jessica picked up her bags, tied them off to her own Wyvern, and took wing, flying off towards Cerillia. Then, Amelia unfolded her wings, and shot off like an arrow, Alexander close behind.

* * *

Amelia stopped at the same time as the Halfling, with Alexander settling into a hover beside and behind her. The three hung there in an awkward silence until Naomi broke it.

"Then my suspicions were correct, after all." She mused.

"And what suspicions were those?" Amelia asked. Naomi was shocked as she recognized the voice.

"Princess Amelia?" She was stunned.

Amelia smiled, and stared into Naomi's eyes. "Do you know where my brother is?" She asked. Her voice was smoother than silk, sweeter than honey, and could've melted lead at a hundred yards. Naomi's mind was filled with the perfection of the creature in front of her.

"No." She said lazily. Amelia broke eye-contact with Naomi, who returned to her senses. She shook her head, clearing it. What had just happened? Had she really been swayed by the princess so easily?

"Amelia, have you really been corrupted to the point that you could become transformed? Do you not realize that this simply puts you ever deeper into the Archdemon's control? Or were you tricked into allowing this transformation to happen?"

Amelia shook her head. "You don't understand." When Amelia next looked into Naomi's eyes, they were filled with sadness, not control. "He is my brother. I don't want to have to fight him, to hurt him. I only want to be with him, to have him at my side." Her voice hardened with resolve. "I don't want to hurt him, yet he continues to resist, to fight! If I must use force to make him stop, to have him by my side again, then so be it."

Naomi shook her head sadly, closing her eyes. "You would force your on brother to your side? You would corrupt him in order to fulfill your own selfish desires? Amelia, if this is who you have become, then you have lost yourself to the Archdemon. You are lost in your own feelings to recognize his."

Naomi's eyes shot open, each a brilliant golden color. "I wish not to fight you, Amelia. I lost a sibling, and I wish not to see Chris go through the same." Suddenly, her voice hardened, and there was a distinct fury in it. "Allow me to pass, or all that will be left of you shall be a red stain on the dirt below!"

Amelia folded her wings, going into a steep dive. Alexander followed suit, and the two continued their pursuit of Chris.

Naomi allowed herself time to calm down before continuing on her journey. She noticed that the two were heading towards the Tylenda Badlands. She proceeded on a different route. She didn't want to run into those two again until after she had her powers under control.


	8. Chapter 8: Land of The Past

**Chapter 8: Trials of the Soul**

Chris looked out across the vast, empty expanse of barren soil that lay before him. The ground looked to be charred, as though a fire had just passed through. A shiver ran through his body. Even from a hundred feet in the air, he could feel the dark energy that radiated through the land. He looked over to Clarissa. She was breathing hard, still recovering from the injury dealt to her by Alexander's swing, and from the shock of being hit by the one she considered her closest friend, and indeed her lover.

"Clarissa?" He asked.

"Hm?" She emerged from her thoughts. "What is it, Chris?"

"Why did we need to leave the others behind? Surely the Scavenger and Halfling tribes could be avoided?"

She shook her head. "I've no doubt that they could be avoided, but speed is now of essence. Every second wasted is a second more that your sister has to travel towards our objective. If she reaches the Archblade before us, she could corrupt it beyond recovery."

Chris nodded. Then, a frown crossed his face. "I've heard brief explanations of The Divine War, but it's only bits and pieces. What-"

"What happened to Tylenda, a thousand years ago?" She finished.

He nodded.

She sighed. "Zephiel... Zephiel was Tylenda's guardian Archangel, much like I am Drenix's guardian Archangel, or Alexander is... was, I suppose, Pellion's guardian Archangel. He was a good friend.

One day, Zephiel was traveling through a rural part of Tylenda when he encountered a group of bandits that were attacking a village. He was quick to respond, drawing his weapon and slaying all the bandits. However, in his haste, he accidentally killed one of the villagers. He was driven mad by the grief, and devoted all of his spare time to the practice of dark magics. I personally believe that he sought to resurrect the woman he'd slain.

One day, during his studies, he was approached by an Archdemon that had escaped his imprisonment, who offered knowledge of the dark magics in return for a delay of his return to imprisonment. Zephiel foolishly accepted. The Archdemon taught Zephiel the dark magics, slowly corrupting him all the while. Eventually, Zephiel resurrected the woman. She was sound of body, but not of mind. She had lost her soul. When Zephiel questioned the Archdemon about this, the Archdemon told Zephiel that only the combined efforts of an Archangel and Archdemon could restore a soul."

"Was the Archdemon telling the truth?" Chris asked.

"No." Clarissa replied. "It was a trick. He said that in order to truly merge their powers, they had to merge their souls as well. Zephiel quickly accepted. They joined themselves, and the Archdemon took over Zephiel. Then, he used Zephiel's knowledge to resurrect the other Archdemons, freeing them from their prisons.

They returned to Tylenda, and unleashed a torrent of evil creatures that overwhelmed the country, and pushed out of its borders and into the other five. That was when Zoey came to us. She was a new Archangel at the time, only a century or so old. However, she was determined to free Zephiel, the one who had taught her, prepared her to become Tylenda's next Guardian Archangel.

For ten long years, we fought against the legions of Hell, paying for every inch of gains we made with blood. Many good angels were lost in those years, and it looked as though we would never be able to do anything more than push the tides of evil back to our borders. Once we did so, it was stalemate."

"So how did you break the stalemate?" Chris asked.

Clarissa smiled. "By accident. Zoey was leading a force of angels on a reconnaissance mission when they came under attack. Soon they became surrounded, and the angels were picked off one by one. Before they could manage to claim Zoey, though, Alexander and I arrived with reinforcements, and managed to rescue her and a few others. What we had done to get there, though, was plow through five miles of Tylenda countryside, clearing it of the evil forces occupying it. We'd broken through the stalemate.

From that one point, the break in the enemy's line widened, and our forces rushed through. It was a mad dash to their capital at Helios, fighting hard all the way. But when we reached the gates of Helios-"

"The Archdemons realized that you couldn't be stopped by combat." Chris finished. "So they concentrated their energies, then released them in one large blast, hoping to destroy as many as they could."

Clarissa nodded. "That was the day that Tylenda was stripped of almost all of its life. A few lucky places were spared a direct blast from the Archdemons, and it was they and those at he outskirts of the blast that were changed into the Halflings that you know today. The Scavengers, actually, are also a byproduct of the Divine War. Many people escaped from Tylenda when the torrents of evil poured out of Helios. They couldn't go home, or they'd be corrupted by the residual dark magic, or perhaps be slain by Halflings. However, the results of the war brought prejudices against those from Tylenda, so few could find homes in another country. They decided to become nomads instead, taking only what they needed to survive, paying for it with their services and hard work.

Most, however, were enraged that, instead of being welcomed by the other countries, they were being shunned. These people turned to raiding, and became the violent Scavengers that you know today. However, there are still a few peaceful tribes of Scavengers around.

Zoey earned her position as Champion Guardian Archangel by sealing the Archdemons, including her former teacher, into the Soulgems. She took it upon herself to guard them, to watch over them. She took them to the ruins of Helios, where a tribe of Beast Halflings had gathered. Under the alias of Elime, she lived with them, keeping an ever-vigilant watch over the Soulgems.

One day, the tribe was attacked by a much larger rival tribe. By that time, Zoey had grown close to the tribe, and fought alongside them. In the middle of the battle, the cloak she wore to disguise her wings was torn from her, and she was revealed to be an Archangel. Rather than turn on her, though, the tribe rallied behind her and succeeded in protecting their home. She informed them of her mission, and they are known as the Elime tribe to this day."

"I think I know one of the Elime." Chris said. "Naomi. She's a very loyal soldier."

Clarissa nodded.

"I have one more question, though." Chris said. "The Archblades..."

Clarissa nodded. "There were six original Archblades, one for each of the Guardian Archangels. However, during the war, five of them were broken in combat. I remember when I lost mine. It broke against a dragon's neck spine. I had to flee from the battle because I hadn't brought any other weapons. Zoey found the final Archblade among the ruins of Helios during her stay, but it had been so severely corrupted that she felt it hopeless to try to restore it, lest she fall to the darkness around her.

Now, though, the residual dark energy of Tylenda has faded, though in some places it remains quite potent. It will be easier to restore the Archblade to useable status."

"How does the Archblade work, exactly?" Chris asked.

"When an Archblade comes into contact with a person's blood, it searches their soul for any sort of impurity, and destroys it. This means that demons fell instantly when struck, as did the other creatures of evil. However, Zephiel's Archblade, the remaining one, was corrupted to the point that it would do the opposite. It struck out the purity of a soul, filling it with evil. We had to strike down many of our own allies simply because they had tasted his blade."

"So, if I were to use the Archblade now, without having it purified-" Chris began.

"It would seal the fates of your friends and family on contact." Clarissa finished.

* * *

They continued on in silence for the remainder of the journey. As night began to fall, Clarissa spotted the walls of Helios, and descended towards it, Chris following right behind.

They set down softly, but were quickly spotted by a sentry. He seemed to be middle-aged to Chris, and in the light of the setting sun, his wings stood out clearly.

"Who are you two? What would your business with the Elime be?" He asked.

"I am Chris, and this is Clarissa, Drenix's guardian Archangel. We've come to retrieve the Archblade."

The sentry narrowed his eyes at them, then nodded. "Very well. We have no business in keeping a treasure of the angels away from them. Follow me."

He turned, and flapped his wings, and shot up, Chris and Clarissa close behind. They followed him as he made his way to the center of the ruined city. Below, most of the city remained in ruins, a few erected structures here and there. In the middle of the city was an area devoid of rubble, a place where no buildings had stood. That was where the sentry descended to, and where Chris and Clarissa followed him.

They set down softly on the edge of the clearing, and replaced their robes. In the middle of it was a small square of wood that hadn't been moved. The sentry moved towards it, and grabbed a small metal ring attached to the wood. He pulled, and the trapdoor opened.

"Below is the sword's resting place, where we have kept it since it was entrusted to us." He said. He turned to look at them. "Be careful."

Clarissa nodded. "Thank you."

Chris and Clarissa descended into an odd bluish glow. At the bottom, Chris noticed the source of the glow: blue moss grew along the walls and ceiling, providing a natural light. In fact, the moss grew everywhere except for a one-foot circle around a sword that was embedded into the stone of the chamber.

"The archblade?" Chris asked.

Clarissa nodded.

"How are you going to purify it?" Chris said.

Clarissa smiled sadly. "Like I said to you when we first met, only the power of an Archangel can purify this weapon." She walked towards the Archblade.

"Clarissa, you left out an important piece of information, didn't you?" Chris said. "The purification..."

"Will probably be lethal for me." She finished.

Chris's eyes widened in realization. "You're going to kill yourself to save others."

She nodded, closing her eyes as she steeled herself for what she was about to do.

"Please... Don't let this sacrifice be in vain." She said.

"I won't."

Clarissa took hold of the Archblade's hilt, and pulled it from the ground. The blade was an eerie black, seemingly untouched by the gentle blue glow around them.

Clarissa touched the edge of the blade with her finger...

...And shrieked in agony as the dark energy of the sword flooded into her. Chris winced as her screams tore through him, and as he watched her as her spasms of pain and agony threw off her robe. Her wings blackened, then actually fell off of her back. Slowly, the Archblade lightened, going from black, to gray, and finally to white. Once it was white, Clarissa's screams stopped. Chris rushed forwards to check on her.

She'd fallen unconscious. Her face was, thankfully, peaceful, not contorted into a pained expression. Her heart still beat, she was warm to the touch. But her wings had fallen off. She still clutched the Archblade, and try as he might, he could not get her to release the shining white blade.

She was still alive. He needed to get her help. He needed...

"Hello, Brother." A smooth voice called from behind him. Chris tensed, the hairs on the back of his neck rose. Slowly, he turned to face the source of the voice...

… But stopped short when he saw her. There, standing in front of him, was his sister, now a Halfling.

"Amelia?" He said in disbelief. "What... How did..." She stammered.

She smiled an amazing smile. "Chris... I need you." Her voice was smooth as silk, sweet as honey. "Please, come be with me." She said, holding up the ring that contained Conrad's soul.

He shook his head, struggling to stay in control. "I... I can't."

Amelia pouted. "Can't, or won't?" She took a step forwards. Chris felt his will, his resistance, his drive to fight, all slipping away with every second. This was his sister, his own flesh and blood. How could he say no?

He couldn't, he realized. He wanted to be with his sister, to have her by his side. There was nothing he wanted more.

* * *

Clarissa stirred, groaned softly, and sat up. Her head was spinning. What had happened? Was she alive? How? She looked up, and saw Amelia advancing on Chris, who simply stood there.

"Chris!" She shouted. Both he and his sister looked at her.

Chris' eyes were blank. Not dark, nor corrupt. Just... blank. Empty, as though the fight had been drained out of him. He frowned, as though a foreign thought had crossed his mind. Slowly, his eyes filled, and as they did so, Clarissa noticed a change in him.

Chris turned back to Amelia. Clarissa had given him strength. He would fight on.

Then Amelia moved in to kiss Chris, planting her own lips onto his. In his shock, she slipped the ring onto his finger, then stepped back. Chris looked dumbly at the ring. "Amelia..." He whispered. "I... I'm sorry. I failed you."

Then his world exploded into pain as the soul of the Archdemon flowed into him. He arched his back, and screamed as his body exploded into agony. Both Amelia and Clarissa winced as his pained cries pierced them. His wings flared, throwing off the leather cloak, and revealing to Amelia her brother's angelic nature. She gasped as the wings blackened.

Clarissa moved up to Chris, who had dropped to his knees, clutching at his head, tears forming rushing rivers down his cheeks. His screams had stopped, replaced by soft whimpering. "No... Please... Stop it... Get out..." He shuddered. "C-C-Clarissa. P-p-please, y-you have t-to get-t out of h-here."

"No." She said. "I won't leave you." She said, grabbing his forearm. "We stand together."

Then, all were silent.

What felt like two eternities passed, and then Chris dropped his hands and stood. He looked to Clarissa, then to Amelia, then back to Clarissa. He drew his sword. "This doesn't need to be made difficult, Clarissa. Give me the Archblade, and you will be spared."

Clarissa shook her head. "No... I've already lost one who I care deeply for. I won't lose another."

"Clarissa." Amelia's beautiful voice sang. "Hand over the Archblade."

Clarissa's laugh caught even her off guard. "No... I won't give it to you... I've lost everything but my life... Now I lose that as well..."

Turning the blade on herself, she said, "Forgive me, for I have failed in my duties as a Guardian Archangel, and hereby relinquish my duties to my second. May he serve to better this world in my stead." Then, she plunged the weapon through her heart, and slayed herself.

It was in that moment that Chris' mind cleared, that a fog seemed to lift. "Clarissa..." He whispered. He walked forwards, and took the sword from her heart. "Sorry it ended like this..."

He turned to face his sister, who wore a sad smile. "I didn't think she'd kill herself. It makes me wonder who her second is, though."

Chris smiled sadly. "I think I know." He said. Then, in one quick move, he brought the bloody edge of the Archblade across his sister's stomach, drawing a thin, red line across her stomach. The Archblade flashed a brilliant white as the sword struck Allison down. Then, another brilliant flash as Chris cut his palm with the weapon, destroying Conrad.


	9. Chapter 9: Heroes

**Chapter 9: A Hero's Burial**

_Here lay Clarissa, Guardian true._

_Her glory and valor shown to all as she flew._

_Slain by her own hand, By betrayal clear._

_Her own charge corrupted, for his life she feared._

_She took her own sword, and her duty passed._

_Then plunged it through her heart as she breathed her last._

_This sacrifice, though, was not in vain,_

_for it was by her death that two great foes were slain._

_Conrad and Allison, both Archdemons of pain,_

_were slain by her charge when he broke from his chains._

_It was then his duty became as hers once was:_

_to fight a great evil, and to grind it to dust._

The epitaph was Chris' idea, but Amelia was the one that dictated the poem. It had been a day since Clarissa's death, since Chris had saved his sister, since two Archdemons had been killed. Chris had managed to keep the tears in since then, but here, remembering the betrayed look in her eyes, the tears came easily.

Amelia put her hand on his shoulder. "Chris... I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "The look in her eyes... The utter betrayal... I killed her, Amelia!" The tears formed rivers that flowed from his eyes. His eyes burned. "She trusted me, and I killed her!"

Amelia hugged her brother. "You can't think like that, Chris! That kind of thinking is going to lead you down the same path that Zephiel took. Please, I just got you back. I don't want to lose you."

Chris sighed. "You're right. I need to keep my head straight." He stood up, and spared one last look at the grave that held Clarissa's corpse, then looked to the grave beside it. He looked at the grave, and thought back to how its occupant had ended up dead.

* * *

They'd climbed out of the hole that the Fire Emblem had been buried in, Chris carrying Clarissa, and Amelia supporting Chris. Then, they managed to have a few moments of rest before a scream was heard overhead. Alexander crashed to the ground, and moved towards Clarissa.

"What happened to her?" He asked angrily. "Her wings are... She's... You... You promised!" His eyes burned with rage as he looked up at Chris. "You! She died protecting you!" He drew his sword, and lunged. Chris escaped the swipe, and drew the Fire Emblem.

"Alexander, listen to me!" Chris called. "This isn't who you are! Your mind has been changed by an Archdemon's magic! I can help, but I need you to calm down!" He held the Archblade out in front of himself.

Alexander didn't listen. He simply charged, initiating a relentless assault against Chris. His motions were a rage-fueled blur, putting Chris onto the defensive immediately. Chris struggled to dodge and parry the fallen angel's crazed blows, his own speed barely able to match his foe's. They continued for a while, until Chris caught sight of his sister standing by.

Amelia. Chris was fighting for family, not survival, not revenge. Chris blocked another sword stroke, and went on the offensive, fighting his opponent with equal zeal. The fallen angel began to deliver fewer strikes as he was pushed into a defensive battle.

Finally, Chris delivered a small stroke to his foe's forearm. The Archblade flashed, and the demonic magic within Alexander was erased. Chris sighed, and sheathed his weapon. "I'm sorry that it came to-"

"Look out!" Amelia cried, rushing forward with a drawn sword. Chris turned to see her block a blow that, had it not been intercepted, would've easily split Chris' head open. Chris drew the Fire Emblem, confused.

"Why is he still fighting?" Chris asked, taking Amelia's place in the fight. "The Archblade erased all traces of demonic magic!"

"But it didn't fix the damage done!" Amelia called back.

Alexander had been heavily influenced by Allison. True, the Archblade had the power to eliminate any trace of demonic magic, but it couldn't fix the effects wreaked. His father... Ash... Jennifer... Jessica... what if they were too far gone? What if they couldn't be saved? The revelation nearly made Chris drop the Archblade, but he recovered in time to block a series of blows. He had to end the fight, Chris realized. He had to kill another Archangel.

After blocking another savage blow, Chris saw an opening. Quickly, he drove the Fire Emblem through Alexander's gut, the shock of the wound halting an overhead swing as it reached the apex. Alexander's sword dropped from his hand, and clattered to the ground as Chris withdrew the Archblade and sheathed it.

Alexander slowly fell to the ground. "Cold." He whispered. "I feel cold."

"Alexander." Chris said softly, kneeling down beside the Archangel. "Know that your acts under my sister's spell, while misguided, have saved her on at least one occasion. For that, I am greatly indebted to you." Chris sighed. "Your time has come. Pass your duties to your second."

Alexander nodded. He closed his eyes, and whispered. "Forgive me... for I... I have failed in m-my duties as... as a Guardian A-archangel. I hereb-by relinquish my.. my duties to m-my second. M-May she serve to better this... this world in my stead." Then his chest stopped heaving, and he was still.

* * *

"Two Archangels have lost their lives on this blade already." Chris said as they flew back to the camp. "How many more people will feel its deadly kiss before all of this finally comes to an end?"

* * *

The scream of metal against metal filled the air, along with the intense crackle of magical energy. The day before, Chris' group had been paid a pair of visits, the first by Prince Adam of Cerillia from the southwest, the second by Prince Ryan from the north. Now, a third visitor, a roaming tribe of Rouge Halflings, had arrived uninvited, and intent on ravaging the camp.

In all honesty, Artemis was having a hard time fighting the Halflings, not because he despised fighting, but because he had always been weak-stomached. Fighting a foe that appeared to be in a perpetual state of decay didn't help matters any. Closing his eyes to concentrate, he focused his energies, and shot forth a wave of light that cut into the nearby ranks of not-quite-dead. One of the nearby Halflings had taken a rather grievous wound to his chest. Much to Artemis' amazement and horror, the wound healed visibly, leaving behind a patch of scarred skin that resembled rotting flesh.

A blade flashed, and the head rolled. Artemis nodded as Allister threw a salute. He turned, and barely managed to parry a quick swipe from a particularly vicious-looking set of talons. He followed the talons up the arm to the well-muscled, barely-scarred body of a Halfling. Allister threw up his buckler to block a swing from his foe's short sword, and stabbed at his foe with his own. Yet again, talon and metal clashed, and Allister's blade was caught between two talons. The Halfling flicked his wrist, and the sword was torn from Allister's hand.

Thinking quickly, Allister took his buckler in both hands, and punched it into his foe's chest, knocking the Halfling to the ground. Allister quickly dashed over to his weapon, and scooped it up, bringing it up just in time to parry a swipe from another set of talons.

* * *

Chris and Amelia arrived early the next morning, greeted only by four people: Artemis, Natalie, and two unknown. As he set down, he struggled to decipher the mix of emotions that were coming from the people before him: surprise, concern, fear, and a surprising fourth – curiosity.

"Prince Chris?" Natalie asked. "Where is Clarissa?"

Chris simply shook his head. Natalie, Artemis, and the third person, a woman in the garb of a bishop, had the expected reaction: horror as they broke into sobs and prayers.

"That sword at your belt..." The fourth mage asked. Chris noted her garb was that of a dark mage.

"What of it?" Chris asked, his hand moving to the hilt.

"It is radiating with an extremely pure aura." She said, lowering her cowl to reveal glowing red eyes. "More pure than anything I've ever seen before. Is that-"

Chris nodded. "The Archblade." He pulled the weapon from its scabbard, displaying the pure blade to all. The dark mage nodded, then turned her attention to Amelia.

"You. Are you a natural Halfling? You are giving off an extremely pure aura, nearly as pure as the Archblade."

Amelia shook her head. "No, I wasn't born a Halfling."

Artemis shook his head. "How can that be possible?"

The dark mage shrugged. "Simple. She was corrupted by an Archdemon. And seeing how she's taken the form of a dark seducer..."

Amelia nodded. "I was Allison's host until recently, when my brother freed me." She nodded in Chris' direction.

"Wait." Natalie said. "That would make you..." Her eyes widened, and she took a knee. "Princess!"

Amelia sighed. "Please don't bow before me." She said sadly. "Too many have already."

Natalie rose, and was about to speak when Melissa emerged from her tent. "Melissa!" Chris cried, moving towards her. Melissa turned towards him, and her eyes lit up.

"Chris!" They embraced for a moment, then they held each other at arm's length.

"Chris, we need to talk." She said, moving back into her tent. Chris and Amelia followed, concerned.

"What is it, Mel-" Chris stopped short.

The wings were easily as large as his own, beautiful white feathers covering each. She folded them against her back, replaced her robe, and turned to face Chris. "They came two days ago. Chris, what's going on? My brother and I are worried."

Chris laughed and shook his head. "Don't be. Melissa, You're Pellion's new Guardian Archangel."


	10. Chapter 10: Returning Home

**Chapter 10: Returning Home**

Melissa was dead-silent for a moment, then a look of horrified revelation crossed her face. "New Guardian Archangel? But that would mean..." She shut her eyes, trying to wrap her mind around what he'd told her. "Why couldn't you save him?"

"I tried." Chris said quietly. "He was too far gone."

"Too far gone?" Melissa demanded. "That sword's the _Archblade_, a weapon capable of removing all traces of demonic magic!"

"The magic, yes, but it can't fix a shattered mind." Amelia said solemnly. "He'd been under my control for too long. His mind had been broken beyond repair."

Melissa sighed. "Then what happens to me now?"

Chris was about to answer, when there was a soft rap against the tent flap. "Melissa?" An unknown voice asked. "You alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Ren." Melissa responded. "Just trying to wrap my head around something."

"Well, breakfast'll be ready in a few minutes." Ren said. There was a soft sound of receding footfalls as Ren left.

"Ren's a half-Revenant." Melissa explained when Chris shot her a questioning look. "A group of rouge Halflings came through a day back. About halfway through the fight, Ren came through and lent a hand. He stayed with us afterwards."

Chris nodded. "He sounds nice enough."

"He wouldn't look it." Melissa said. "He's young for a Halfling, but he's been through more than his fair share of fights. He's got the scars to prove that."

* * *

Chris, Amelia, Ryan, and Melissa were finishing their breakfast when Chris heard the faint, steady beat of wings. His eyes shot up to the sky, looking where the noise was coming from. A faint form was in the distance, a dot on the horizon. Amelia shot skyward, Chris and Melissa close behind.

* * *

Naomi bit the inside of her upper lip as the three winged figures leveled themselves out in front of her. She recognized them all: Chris and Amelia, the prince of Drenix and his younger sister; Melissa, the princess of Pellion, apparently now an Archangel. Had she come too late? Were Chris and Melissa... had Amelia corrupted them?

"Naomi?" Chris asked. "Are you O.K.?"

"I could ask you the same question." Naomi responded. "Are you pure?"

Chris nodded. "I am pure. So are Amelia and Melissa."

Naomi nodded. "What about Clarissa and Alexander?" She asked.

Chris simply shook his head.

Naomi paled. "I... I'm sorry."

"You and I both." Chris responded. "But I will fight on."

Naomi smiled. "Archangel Chris, I'd be honored to fight by your side."

Chris nodded. "I'd be honored to have a member of the Elime at my side."

Naomi nodded. "There is a problem, though. I was only here to get my dragonstone." She touched a pouch at her waist. "I'm expected to be back at the Pellion command post soon."

Amelia's eyes flashed. "Ash." She whispered longingly.

"Do you know how far the invasion has progressed?" Melissa asked anxiously.

Naomi shrugged. "When I left Pellion ten days ago, there were Drenixi troops streaming across the border. I know not their progress now."

"Then we've no time to waste!" Melissa said, determination obvious in her voice. "We need to go to Pellion now!"

"And we will." Chris said calmly. "But if we rush in without a plan of action, then we won't be able to accomplish anything."

Melissa sighed. "You're right, Chris. We need speed, not haste." She looked to Naomi. "Why don't you come into camp? You deserve some rest."

* * *

Chris sat deep in thought, staring into space. A plate of food sat in front of him, untouched and cooling. Amelia sat across from him, equally afflicted, her plate just as still. Neither moved, save for the gentle motion of their chests and the rhythmic beat of their hearts. Both contemplated the same issue: How to deal with the massive Drenixi army in Pellion without turning it into a suicide mission.

Chris broke his fast first, and bit into a roll.

"We're not getting anywhere with this, are we?" He said, slightly annoyed by their lack of progress.

Amelia shook her head. "There's no way that Alexi would fail to notice us as we came. Our force has gotten too big to be insignificant, but too small to fight off the might of the Northern army. We'd be spotted immediately, so there'd be no reinforcement from Pellion's forces."

Chris sighed. "There has to be a way to-" He stopped, his eyes wide. "What if we _want_ him to see us?"

Amelia looked at Chris like he'd been taken by Conrad, then her eyes widened in realization. "That might actually work. The only problem is that you're still an outlaw. Even if we were to get there in one piece, who knows what would happen from there?"

"Not much." Naomi said. Brother and sister jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"During my time at Pellion," Naomi explained, "you were talked of with nothing close to disrespect. Sure, they didn't agree with you up and leaving your countrymen, but none of them believed any of the rumors about you being some sort of rebel. Ash generally kept rumors of his brother-in-law under control."

"Then I wouldn't be killed on sight if I were to appear in Pellion?" Chris asked.

Naomi shook her head. "No, Death would be far from the first thing to greet you."

The three of them spent the next few hours roughing out the details of the plan. Satisfied, they informed the rest of the group, and were off into the sky.

* * *

Ash looked into the sky, and smiled. Three winged figures were on a slow, steady descent. He frowned. Three? There should've been at least four, perhaps even five! What had happened?

Naomi, Amelia, and Chris landed softly. The four were soon joined by Naomi's airborne squadron. They saluted their commander, who smiled and took her place among them.

"Naomi, your squadron will debrief you. I have some sensitive information to discuss with Chris and Amelia."

Naomi nodded, and followed her squadron to their quarters.

Alexi looked carefully at Amelia and Chris. "What happened?" He asked. "There were supposed to be at least four of you, if not five! What happened to Alexander and Clarissa?"

"Both dead and passed to the Second." Chris said shortly. "Clarissa died as we retrieved the Archblade, and Alexander turned on us. We had to slay him as well."

Alexi nodded, and sighed. "I'd hoped to avoid at least one of those deaths, but I suppose that they couldn't be helped." He turned, and motioned for them to follow him. "I'd like to discuss these matters in a more private setting."

* * *

A map seperated Ash from Chris and Amelia. The map marked the locations of Drenixi and Pellion troops in the area around Pellion's capital. "We've come within a few days' march of Serenity." Ash said, pointing to the capital. "With both Ryan and Melissa unaccounted for by our spies, we're watching our rear carefully."

"What kind of force can Serenity muster in response?" Chris asked.

"The capital has a dedicated guard 5,000 strong, in addition to whatever forces make it back to their capital during any retreat, and the militia that they could draw up." Alexi said. "In all, I expect that at least 15,000 will stand against us by the time we've come to Serenity's walls, though I feel that this is a low number."

"How so?" Amelia asked. "By the looks of things, you could easily encircle most of their forces here, and they can't have more than a few thousand troops stationed elsewhere. Even with the militia, their numbers would barely reach 15,000."

Chris' eyes went wide in realization. "You truly expect Feinster and Belenagi to intervene?"

Alexi nodded. "They've already massed armies on their borders with Pellion and Cerillia, and their border towns near the Tylenda Wastes are looking more and more like fortresses."

"Sounds more like an attempt to hunker down in the face of a storm." Amelia said simply.

Ash nodded. "Regardless, I have a meeting to attend regarding strategy." He stood, and turned, heading for the door. "You're both welcome to joi-"

There was a quick, sharp jolt of pain that cut through Ash as the Archblade slid across his upper back. The room flashed with bright light as Alexi was destroyed. Ash collapsed to the ground in shock. Amelia rushed over to him. "Ash? Ash, are you OK?"

He shut his eyes as the tears began to flow. "Amelia, I'm sorry."

* * *

Naomi nodded as her squad finished their debrief. "Civilian casualties?" She asked.

Victor shook his head. "At least a hundred, probably not too many more. Ash seemed to be going out of his way to avoid innocents if he could help it."

Naomi smiled and nodded. "Good." She sighed. "Am I the only one bothered by how far we've come into Pellion?"

Eli sighed. "Naomi, we've been through this before."

Lewis nodded. "We all feel weird about charging into a country of brothers and sisters, but soldiers-"

"Carry out orders, not question them." Naomi finished. "I can't help it. As a kid, I was raised to question anything that didn't feel right. Invading Pellion definitely doesn't feel right!" She closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths.

"I thought you had your powers under control now." Michelle pointed out.

Naomi opened her eyes and smiled. "I do. Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Not a bad habit to have, I guess." Opal said, smiling.

Naomi let herself laugh a bit. "Yeah, I guess not." They all enjoyed the break in tension, however slight it might be. Naomi was about to ask another question when a runner came up.

"Flight Leader Naomi, Ash is calling higher officers for a meeting. He's specifically requesting your attendance."

* * *

"I'm glad to see all of you here." Ash said. He sat at the head of the table, Amelia and Chris at either side of him, their wings hidden.

"Why have we been called here?" A cavalry major asked.

"I know that many of you have been questioning our orders." Ash said. He looked around the room, watching face after face nod. "I'll admit, I've only just started questioning them as well. Even now, I can't understand some of them."

He looked at Naomi, stared into her eyes. "Why are we fighting people who are practically our brothers and sisters? People that are close enough to us to be family?" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sick of it all. Sick of what I've done, and what I've ordered you to do."

The room was silent. Not a sound was made, save Ash's heavy breathing. "None of you are to blame." He said finally. "The blame rests solely on my shoulders. I gave you the orders without hesitation. You only followed them because you were supposed to."

He looked up. "I am truly honored to have served with all of you."

"Sir?" An infantry captain spoke up. "Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?"

"Because that's exactly what I'm saying." Ash admitted. "I'm stepping down from my command tomorrow."

The room erupted into chaos as most of the people present erupted into angry shouts.

"What?"

"No way!"

"Why would you-"

"You can't leave!"

"This isn't right!"

"Quiet!" Naomi cried out. The room quickly fell silent as the Halfling stood. "Sir, with all due respect, have you lost your damned mind?"

Ash shook his head. "Naomi, my mind has never been more clear. I can't continue to serve knowing that I gave orders to fight against Pellion. That's why I'm handing over command to you."

Once again, the room filled with disapproving shouts.

"Her?"

"That beast?"

"That monster is to lead us?"

"I won't follow that brute!"

"Ash really is insane!"

* * *

The Pellion forces about two miles from Ash's position at Fort Streiger were going about their normal business, when they heard the roar of a dragon, far deeper than a wyvern's shrill cry. All wondered what kind of omen it could possibly be.

* * *

"I won't stand here and be insulted by my equals!" Naomi snarled. "I'm just as decorated as any one of you! I have experienced just as much as all of you! I will _not_ be talked down to because of my lineage!" The room was silent as Naomi stood tall, standing her ground, eyes darting from person to person, before they finally landed on Chris, who stood. All eyes turned to him.

"Naomi, your lineage is honorable, your skill unparalleled, and your experience undeniable." He said. "Ash is wise to choose you for the task ahead."

Naomi frowned. "Prince Chris, I'm not sure I understand." She said, truly confused. "What task awaits me?"

"My father cannot continue to rule." Chris said firmly. "If Gailex is to survive, Zachary must fall." He removed his cloak, and flared his wings. The room fell into a stunned silence. "My father, King Zachary, has been corrupted by the Archdemon Zephiel. By now, he has become too far gone to be saved. The only way to save this continent now is to end him."


End file.
